Turun Ranjang
by AnjarW
Summary: [COMPLETE]Setelah Jiejienya meninggal, Ayahnya memaksa Zitao untuk menikah dengan kakak iparnya. Zitao menolak tentu saja, apalagi setelah Zitao menemukan Diary lama milik jiejienya. Curahan hati sang jiejie yang menderita karena suaminya tidak pernah mencintainya. KRISTAO, GS for uke
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Turun Ranjang**

**Cast: Kris Wu Yifan, Huang Zitao, Huang(Wang) Likun, Wu Shuya(Shopia)**

**Pairing: Kristao**

**Warning: GS for uke, typo, bahasa tidak baku**

**Disclaimer: Semua cast bukan milik saya tapi cerita milik saya**

.

.

.

.

.

PART 1

#ZITAO POV#

Tubuhku terhentak lagi entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Seluruh tubuhku sudah sakit semua dan tenagaku habis. Tapi sepertinya seseorang yang berada di atasku sekarang tidak merasakan hal yang sama. Seseorang yang entah sudah berapa lama sepanjang malam ini memasukkan barangnya ke dalam tubuhku.

"Hnghhh Zzitaoo.."

Jijik, aku jijik sekali mendengar suaranya yang menyebutkan namaku saat kami sedang bercinta. Tapi tunggu, bercinta? Bisakah aku menyebutnya begitu jika kenyataannya hanya pria itu yang menikmati kegiatan kami ini. Jika boleh jujur, seujung jaripun aku tidak sudi disentuh olehnya.

" ..ddatang.."

Tes!

Air mataku pasti menetes setiap pria itu mencapai klimaknya. Entahlah, aku hanya merasa kotor. Aku benci pada diriku sendiri kenapa aku begitu tidak berdaya. Isakanku lolos saat pria itu jatuh disampingku dan langsung merengkuh tubuh telanjangku tanpa berniat melepas barangnya yang masih bersarang di lubangku.

"Jangan menangis istriku tersayang..kau membuatku seperti orang jahat,,"bisik pria itu, Wu Yifan sambil menciumi jejak air mata di wajahku.

Istri? Ya, sayang sekali aku adalah istri dari seseorang yang paling tidak kuinginkan sentuhannya. Istri dari mantan kakak iparku sendiri, karena kakakku yang dulunya istri pria itu meninggal 6 th lalu saat melahirkan putrinya, Wu Shuya.

Tapi sebenarnya, semua itu tidak sesederhana itu…

.

.

.

_Dear Diary.._

_Kris bilang dia menyukai Zitao sejak pertama kali bertemu_

_Bagaimana ini? Aku juga begitu menyukai Kris_

_Tapi kenapa Kris malah menyukai Zitao._

_Padahal Zitao masih sekecil itu_

_Apa yang harus aku lakukan ?_

_ Mei, 2008 _

Zitao menutup kembali Diary kakaknya Huang Likun, yang ia temukan setelah wanita cantik itu meninggal 6 th yang terbayang bagaimana terkejutnya Zitao saat itu, menemukan kenyataan bahwa kakak ipar yang selama ini begitu ia hormati ternyata menyimpan perasaan kusus padanya. Rasa kecewa, marah dan sekaligus jijik menjadi satu.

Perasaan tidak suka itu semakin menjadi saat ayah kandungnya sendiri menyuruh Zitao untuk menikah dengan Wu Yifan, mantan kakak iparnya sendiri dengan alasan tidak masuk akal yang dinamakan Turun Ranjang.

Zitao, sejak kecil sudah kehilangan ibunya. Hal itu menyebabkan Zitao mengidap sister complex terhadap Likun. Bagi Zitao, Likun itu segalanya. Dia rela menukar apapun demi kebahagiaan Likun. Namun sayang, Likun mengidap lemah jantung, yang menyebabkan kondisi fisik kakak kandungnya itu lemah.

Zitao masih ingat, saat itu tahun terakhir Likun di Universitas. Untuk pertama kali kakak perempuannya itu membawa teman-temannya ke rumah, dan salah satu teman kakaknya itu tidak lain tidak bukan Wu Yifan. Seseorang yang sangat tampan menurut pikiran polos Zitao yang saat itu masih berusia 15 tahun.

Tidak ada perasaan curiga sekalipun di benak Zitao jika rencana pernikahan Likun jienya dengan Wu Yifan hanyalah sebuah perjanjian imbal balik. Zitao tidak menyangka jika Wu Yifan menikahi kakaknya hanya karena Likun memberi syarat pada pemuda itu untuk menikahi dirinya dulu sehingga dia bisa memiliki Zitao jika Likun sudah tidak ada. Saat itu, keadaan Likun memang sudah memburuk. Umurnya divonis tidak akan berlangsung lama.

Dan yang membuat Zitao semakin membenci Kris adalah pemuda itu tahu Likun begitu mencintainya, tapi pria itu masih tetap mengambil kesempatan itu untuk mendapatkan Zitao. Dengan tega ia mempermainkan perasaan Jiejie yang begitu ia cintai, pemuda itu sama sekali tidak memikirkan perasaan Likun. Bahkan sampai akhirnya Likun meninggal, Kris tidak mau mencintai Likun.

Zitao marah, marah pada Kris dan juga pada dirinya sendiri. Karena alasan utama kenapa Kris tidak bisa mencintai kakaknya adalah Zitao sendiri.

"Mama.."panggil seseorang yang membuyarkan lamunan Zitao

Zitao segera menyembunyikan diary yang sedari tadi dia baca dan membalikkan tubuhnya mencari suara itu. Berdiri disana gadis cilik berusia enam tahun dengan rambut panjangnya.

"Ada apa cantik, mau dicarikan sesuatu?"tanya Zitao seraya menggendong anak itu. Anak Kris dan Likun. Umur Zitao baru menginjak 16 th saat dulu dia resmi menjadi ibu tiri Wu Shuya, keponakannya sendiri.

"Papa bilang sarapannya sudah siap, jadi Papa menyuruhku untuk memanggil Mama,"jawab Shuya polos.

"Ohh begitu, baiklah ayo kita turun."Zitao begitu menyayangi Shuya, bagaimana tidak? Shuya adalah titipan terakhir kakak yang begitu ia cintai.

_Aku ingin memiliki anak_

_Maka aku memohon kepada Kris agar dia mau menyentuhku_

_Awalnya Kris tidak mau, karena dia hanya menginginkan Zitao_

_Tapi, disisa hidupku yang tinggal sebentar lagi _

_Aku benar-benar menginginkan seorang anak._

_Tidak masalah jika aku harus merendahkan diri seperti seorang jalang_

_Karena aku sungguh ingin mengandung anak Kris_

_Orang yang paling aku cintai.._

Dada Zitao sakit setiap ia mengingat tulisan Likun Jienya di diary itu. Kakak yang begitu ia banggakan rela merendahkan diri agar Kris mau menyentuhnya. Selamanya, Zitao tidak akan melupakan penghinaan itu. Kris Wu harus membayarnya, membayar semua air mata yang Likun Jienya keluarkan.

"Kalian sudah turun, ayo cepat duduk dan sarapan,"sambut Kris saat melihat Zitao yang tengah menggendong Shuya tiba di ruang makan.

"Baik papa,"jawab Shuya semangat begitu Zitao mendudukkannya di bangku. Zitao pun mau tidak mau duduk di bangku yang kosong disana.

"Ayo makan yang banyak, aku tidak ingin kalian sakit,"ujar Kris tanpa meninggalkan senyum diwajahnya. "Kau terutama Zi, akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat kurus,"

Zitao muak, wanita itu muak dengan semua perhatian Kris. Tatapan memuja Kris terhadap dirinya sungguh menjijikkan di mata Zitao. Pria itu terlalu terobsesi padanya hingga menghalalkan segala cara. Zitao marah, harusnya semua perlakuan Kris ini milik kakaknya. Tapi pria itu, pria itu tidak pernah menganggap Likun ada.

"Zitao apa kau sakit, kenapa tidak dimakan?"tanya Kris seraya menyentuh lengan Zitao.

PLAKS!

"Jangan sentuh aku!"sentak Zitao.

Shuya yang baru saja memotong pancakenya menghentikan kegiatannya. Zitao dan Kris menyadari perubahan sikap Shuya dan berusaha mengalihkan perhatian.

"Ma-maaf, Shuya mama ke belakang dulu ya?"pamit Zitao terburu-buru

Dan gadis mungil itu hanya mengangguk bingung.

"Sayang, sepertinya papa harus membantu mama dulu. Kau tunggu disini dan habiskan sarapanmu ok?"

"Ok, papa,"jawab Shuya sambil memadang Kris yang berlari mengejar Zitao.

.

.

.

"Zitao!"teriak Kris saat berhasil menyusul Zitao kedalam kamar.

"Aku minta maaf, tadi aku kelepasan!"balas Zitao sambil berteriak juga.

Kris geram, dia menarik lengan istrinya yang berusia 8 th lebih muda darinya itu kasar dan membantingnya ke atas rangjang,"Sudah berapa kali ku bilang, berhati-hatilah jika berbicara di depan Shuya, kenapa begitu saja kau tidak mengerti?!"

"Le..pass..aku sudah minta maaf kan?"Ronta Zitao yang kini berada di bawah kungkungan Kris.

"Aku tidak perduli seberapa benci dirimu padaku, aku hanya minta kau bersikap layaknya seorang istri dan ibu didepan Shuya, apakah itu permintaan yang sulit ?!"gertak Kris lagi.

Zitao menutup matanya takut, dia benci jika sudah seperti ini. Benci pada dirinya yang lemah. Benci pada dirinya yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Benci pada kenyataan bahwa dia tidak akan mampu melawan Kris Wu seberapa besarpun rasa benci di hati Zitao.

"Tidak, Zitao jangan takut seperti itu. Kau tahu aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu kan?"Suara Kris terdengar khawatir dan melembut, Zitao juga merasakan kini tubuhnya tengah direngkuh pria berstatus suaminya itu.

"Zitao aku begitu mencintaimu, aku bahkan tidak perduli jika kau membenciku selamanya asalkan kau tetap disampingku,"ujar Kris lembut namun terkesan posesif.

Gila, Zitao rasa Kris sudah gila. Rasa cinta Kris pada dirinya yang begitu besar justru membuat Zitao takut. Zitao ingin lari, ingin lari dari kenyataan ini.

Zitao menggigil saat Kris kini mulai menciumi bibirnya lagi penuh nafsu,'Tidak, kumohon tidak lagi..'rintih Zitao dalam hati

_Aku menyayangi Zitao_

_Tapi, bolehkah aku berharap dia menghilang saja_

_Mungkin dengan begitu Kris hanya akan memandangku_

_Bisakah?_

_Bisakah kau menghilang Zitao?_

'Jiejie, kalau bisa aku akan dengan senang hati bertukar tempat dengan Jiejie. Kris membuatku takut Jie, mungkin memang seharusnya aku saja yang mati dan bukannya Jiejie' tangis Zitao dalam hati saat tiba-tiba ia mengingat sebagian tulisan kakaknya di diary itu.

Zitao menutup mata pedih, saat pagi itu lagi-lagi ia jatuh di bawah kuasa Kris Wu"Ingat Kris, sampai kapanpun kau hanya bisa memiliki tubuhku tapi bukan hatiku,"lirih Zitao dengan mata memicing tajam.

TBC

a.n

jangan pukul gw

gw lagi terhura

thanks Sophia, becouse of you babe, aku jatuh cinta ma yipan lagi

padahal aku sempet marah ma dia

tapi ga papa

wishing you all the best EXO and KrisHan!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Turun Ranjang**

**Cast: Kris Wu Yifan, Huang Zitao, Huang(Wang) Likun, Wu Shuya(Shopia)**

**Pairing: Kristao**

**Warning: GS for uke, typO, bahasa tidak baku**

**Disclaimer: Semua cast bukan milik saya tapi cerita milik saya**

.

.

.

.

.

PART 2

#FLASHBACK#

6 YEARS EGO

Tangan Zitao bergetar setelah gadis itu selesai membaca diary milik kakak perempuannya. Hari ini adalah hari ke dua Zitao resmi menjadi istri kakak iparnya, Wu Yifan setelah sang kakak meninggal dua bulan yang lalu paska melahirkan anak pertama mereka Wu Shuya.

Tanpa sengaja Zitao menemukan diary lama milik sang kakak di kamar yang akan ia tinggali dengan Yifan. Akhirnya Zitao mengerti kenapa sang ayah bersikeras menikahkan dirinya dengan Yifan. Semua sudah jelas sekarang, tertulis rapi di diary milik Likun kakaknya. Bahwa ternyata selama ini Wu Yifan, atau yang selama ini Zitao anggap sebagai kakak ipar yang baik menyimpan perasaan padanya. Bahkan Yifan telah menyukai Zitao jauh sebelum pria itu menikah dengan Likun.

Zitao marah, merasa dibohongi. Sama sekali tidak pernah Zitao bayangkan bahwa Yifan memanfaatkan cinta tulus milik Likun untuk mendapatkan dirinya, memanfaatkan kondisi Likun yang tidak akan berumur lama. Beraninya Yifan mrlakukan hal itu pada kakak yang begitu ia cintai.

Air mata terus menetes di pipi halus milik Zitao, hanya dalam sekejap hidupnya terasa berporak poranda. Dengan bodohnya selama ini ia beranggapan bahwa Yifan adalah orang yang bisa memberikan kebahagiaan di masa-masa terakhir Likun. Padahal Zitao begitu percaya pada lelaki itu, Zitao sejak kecil mengidap sister complex, jarang sekali ia membiarkan Likun dekat dengan orang lain. Bagi gadis itu, ia tidak mau membagi kasih sayang Likun pada orang lain. Tapi entah mengapa dengan Yifan, Zitao merestui hubungan jiejienya dengan pria itu. Karena Zitao tau, mata Likun tidak bisa berbohong. Likun begitu mencintai Yifan.

Zitao merasa dihianati, dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana penderitaan Likun di saat-saat terakhirnya. Jiejie tersayangnya tidak bisa mendapatkan cinta yang ia inginkan karena keberadaan Zitao sendiri. Zitao benar-benar takut membayangkan jika mungkin saja selama ini Likun membenci dirinya.

"Jiejie...hiks...maafkan aku jie..."isak Zitao dalam tangis sambil memeluk erat diary milik kakaknya. Duduk bersimpuh didepan meja rias kamar itu.

'CKLEK!'

Suara pintu dibuka dan Yifan muncul dibaliknya.

"Zi-"Suara Yifan terputus saat ia mendapati Zitao bersimpuh di lantai dengan berurai air mata namun memandang benci kepadanya. Nafasnya naik turun isakan kecilnyapun sesekali masih terdengar. Yifan tahu ini bukan pertanda baik. Sebisa mungkin pria berusia 24 th itu mengusai dirinya.

"Zitao-"

"PERGI!"Teriak Zitao sambil melempar diary itu saat ia melihat Yifan ingin mendekat. Sungguh, saat ini Zitao begitu muak dengan pria itu.

Yifan memungut diary yang baru saja jatuh dihadapannya. Seperti yang ia duga, diary itu milik Likun. Tanpa membacapun Yifan sudah tahu bagaimana isinya

"Zi, aku bisa menjelaskan ini semua,"

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasan!"teriak Zitao,"Beraninya kau..hiks...beraninya kau melakukan ini semua..."dengan sedikit limbung, Zitao mencoba bangkit berdiri.

"Zi-"

"Aku mau pulang!"teriak Zitao sambil berjalan menuju pintu di belakang Kris. Namun tentu saja dengan mudah Kris menangkap tubuh Zitao.

"Pulang kemana? Mulai saat ini disini rumahmu,"cegah Yifan sambil mencengkeram kuat kedua bahu Zitao.

"Lepaskan aku! Ini bukan rumahku dan aku ingin ppulang!"ronta Zitao mencoba lepas dari cengkeraman Yifan.

"Tidak Zitao, disini rumahmu, kau tidak akan kemana-mana,"tentu saja Yifan tidak akan kalah tenaga dari tubuh remaja Zitao. Pemberontakan gadis itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh padanya.

"Lepas..hiks..lepaskan aku, aku ingin pergi dari sini Wu Yifan!"teriak Zitao kesal, disaat seperti ini Zitao merasa menyesal kenapa ia dilahirkan sebagai wanita yang lemah.

"Tidak Zitao, kau tidak tahu berapa lama aku menunggu saat ini tiba dan berapa banyak yang sudah aku korbankan agar kau menjadi milikku,"suara rendah Yifan bergema di ruangan itu.

Mata Zitao nanar, dia menangkap sesuatu yang berbahaya dari ucapan Yifan barusan. Belum sempat ia memberikan balasan akan ucapan Yifan, Zitao kini merasa tubuhnya melayang. Ya, Yifan mengangkat tubuh Zitao bridal style.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, turunkan aku, turunkan aku Wu Yifan!"teriak Zitao tak terima sambil berusaha turun dari lengan Yifan. Kedua kaki jenjangnya menendang-nendang udara tak beraturan.

'BRUGH!'

Yifan menjatuhkan tubuh Zitao di atas ranjang, tak memberi kesempatan bangkit bagi gadis itu karena Yifan dengan sigap menahan kedua lengan gadis itu dan mengurungnya di bawah kuasanya.

"K-kau mau apa, kau bilang pada Baba tidak akan menyentuhku sebelum aku berusia 20 th kan?"takut, saat ini Zitao benar-benar ketakutan. Sorot mata Yifan berubah, sorot mata yang belum pernah Zitao lihat selama ini.

"Aku memang mengatakan itu pada Baba, tapi kau tidak memberiku pilihan Zitao,"jawab Yifan ambigu.

Zitao menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya,"Jangan bercanda, aku tidak mau, lepaskan aku!"teriak Zitao histeris, air matanya merebak lagi

"Sudah lama, sudah lama aku menginginkanmu Zitao,"ucap Yifan lembut sambil mengelus pipi gadis itu.

Zitao bergetar ketakutan, bagaimana mungkin kakak ipar yang begitu ia hormati selama ini berubah menjadi seseorang yang sama sekali tidak Zitao kenal. Menjijikkan, orang yang selama ini ia anggap saudara kini menginginkan dirinya. Tolong jelaskan pada Zitao, bagaiman dia harus bersikap jika orang terdekatnya ingin menggagahi dirinya. Zitao benar-benar jijik, tidak sekalipun ia berfikir akan melakukan hal intim dengan kakak iparnya.

"Tidak, ini salah, biarkan aku pergi, biarkan aku pergi..."saat dirasa cengkeraman Yifan mengendur Zitao berusaha berguling kesamping dan mencoba merangkak menjauh.

"Kau mau kemana Zitao, aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu pergi,,"

DEG!

Zitao menegang saat kini Kris tepat berada diatas punggungnya,posisi Zitao yang tengkurap berusaha untuk merangkak barusan mempermudah Kris untuk menahan pergerakan Zitao.

"J-jangan... arghhhh..."erangan lolos dari bibir kucing Zitao saat bibir basah Kris mencium belakang lehernya kuat. Zitao merasa goyah, kedua tangannya mencengkeram sprei kuat-kuat. Deru nafas Kris di samping daun telinganya membuat Zitao takut.

"T-tolong...lepaskan aku.."cicit Zitao saat gadis itu merasakan ciuman Kris kini sudah turun di sepanjang bahunya. Dengan lihai Kris menyingkap lengan gaun tidur milik Zitao hingga menunjukkan bahu mulus gadis berusia 16 itu. Tangan lihainya menyusup ke dalam gaun itu hingga menemukan apa yang ia cari, apel hawa milik Zitao dan meremasnya lembut.

"Arghhh,,,hentikan.."tanpa sadar Zitao mengangkat kepalanya, yang justru memudahkan Yifan untuk mencium Zitao. Yifan sengaja menahan wajah Zitao menghadap samping agar ia yang kini berada di belakangnya lebih mudah menggapai bibir gadis bermata panda itu.

"Ught.."seumur hidup baru kali ini Zitao dicium dengan cara seperti ini. Gadis itu kuwalahan dan tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa, melawanpun tidak bisa. Karena tubuh Zitao melemas saat ini.

Yifan membalik tubuh Zitao kembali menghadap padanya tanpa melepas ciuman itu. Bahkan saat Zitao sudah terlentang sempurna di bawahnya Kris masih setia menciumi Zitao.

Setelah beberapa saat berlalu akhirnya Yifan melepas ciumannya, dan terlihatlah Zitao dengan dada membusung mencari udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Yifan meraih tangan kiri Zitao dan menciumnya lembut sambil menutup mata, membuat Zitao sedikit bingung dengan tingkah mantan kakak iparnya itu.

Perlahan Yifan membuka mata kembali, namun kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut pemuda itu setelahnya mampu membungkam Zitao,"Aku mencintaimu Zitao, sangat mencintaimu. .."

"A-apa...?"tidak ada yang lebih menakutkan daripada menerima pernyataan cinta dari kakak iparmu sendiri. Walaupun sekarang Yifan telah berstatus sebagai suaminya, tetap saja di dalam alam bawah sadarnya Zitao tetap menganggap Yifan sebagai saudaranya.

"Selama ini aku begitu mencintaimu, dan sekarang aku sungguh bahagia karena kau telah menjadi milikku,"bisik Yifan lembut, hatinya sudah mantap, dia akan menjadikan Zitao miliknya seutuhnya malam ini.

Katakan jika Yifan memang sengaja menulikan pendengarannya tak ambil perduli dengan teriakan gadis dibawahnya itu. Zitao meronta keras saat Yifan berusaha menanggalkan semua pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Tapi, siapa yang bisa menghentikan nafsu laki-laki yang sudah menginginkan hal 'itu'. Yifan menginginkan Zitao, dan itu mutlak.

Tubuh perawan Zitao bergetar hebat, tiada henti ia menyerukan teriakan kesakitan. Memohon dengan sangat agar Yifan menghentikan semuanya. Tapi maukah Yifan mendengarkan rintihan gadis itu? Laki-laki itu sudah dibutakan cinta dan juga nafsu. Tubuh mungil Zitao begitu pas direngkuhannya, membuat Yifan merasa gila. Kegilaan yang mendorong pria itu untuk mengklaim seluruh tubuh Zitao.

"A..arghh..."Zitao mengerang tertahan saat Yifan menyentuh bagian terdalam dirinya. Matanya membesar dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka, rasanya begitu asing.

_Sepertinya waktuku sudah hampir habis_

_Aku harus mengembalikan apa yang bukan menjadi milikku_

_Aku harus mengembalikan hati Yifan pada Zitao_

_Zitao, sayang..._

_Sebentar lagi Jiejie akan mengembalikan apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikmu_

#FLASHBACK END#

.

.

.

.

#YIFAN POV#

Senyuman itu, kapankah senyuman itu akan menjadi milikku juga? Zitao, setelah sekian lama masih kah kau membenciku seperti dulu?

"Jadi pangeran kodok berubah menjadi manusia lagi setelah dicium sang putri?"Aku iri pada Shuya, yang selalu mendapat perhatianmu, bisakah sekali saja kau juga memperhatikanku.

"Benar, setelah itu pangeran dan putri hidup bahagia selamanya di istana yang indah,"aku selalu bermimpi berbicara denganmu dengan penuh kasih sayang seperti itu, bukan berteriak satu sama lain.

"Tapi mama, apa pangeran tidak akan berubah menjadi kodok lagi?"

"Tentu tidak sayang, karena sihirnya sudah dipatahkan oleh ciuman sang putri,"kau tidak tahu betapa aku memujamu Zitao, melihatmu seperti ini sudah cukup untukku, tak mengapa jika kau tak menyukaiku. Asal kau tetap disisiku aku akan baik-baik saja.

"Ahhh Shuya senang mendengar itu mama,"lihatlah gadis kecil kita itu, dia begitu menyayangimu.

"Bagus, sekarang waktunya kau tidur sayang,"

"Eumm, Shuya belum mengantuk,"

"Eisttt tidak boleh, kau harus pergi tidur atau besok kau bisa terlambat ke sekolah,"Aku hampir tertawa melihatmu mengancam Shuya dengan begitu lucunya.

"Tapi mama.."

"Papa, Shuya tidak mau tidur,"Kau sengaja mengadu padaku karena Shuya merajuk, tapi bolehkah aku meminta lebih, aku sudah bersyukur kau menganggapku ada walaupun hanya di depan Shuya.

Mendengar aduanmu, mau tak mau aku menghampiri kalian. Sedari tadi aku memang hanya memperhatikan kalian di atas sofa kamar Shuya,"Shuya, ayo tidur dan jangan membuat mama susah,"tegurku pada putri semata wayangku itu.

Kulihat Shuya sedikit merengut, kebiasaan anak itu jika keinginannya tidak terpenuhi,"Baik papa, Shuya akan tidur,"

"Anak pintar, nah sekarang tidurlah,"kukecup keningnya sayang dan mengusap helaian rambutnya. Disusul Zitao yang kini ikut mengecup kening Shuya.

"Selamat malam sayang, mimpi indah,"Zitao tersenyum teduh pada Shuya, senyum yang cantik.

Akhirnya akupun menarik Zitao keluar dari kamar Shuya, waktu untuk menidurkan sang putri telah usai.

'PLAKS'

Zitao langsung menarik tangannya kasar yang sedari tadi kugenggam setelah kami keluar dari kamar Shuya. Aku tidak terkejut, hal ini sudah biasa. Zitao akan memperlakukanku bagai wabah penyakit yang mematikan jika Shuya tidak ada diantara kami.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, Zitao langsung meninggalkanku menuju kamar kami. Ku lihat punggungnya yang kini semakin menjauh, ada rasa hampa yang muncul dihatiku. Sampai kapan, sampai kapan kami akan seperti ini terus? Hati Zitao terlalu jauh untuk kugapai, terlalu tinggi untuk kuraih. Zitao, andai saja aku bisa hidup tanpamu, mungkin semuanya tidak akan sesulit ini. Tapi ternyata tidak bisa, membayangkan saja aku tidak sanggup jika harus terpisah darimu.

.

.

.

Satu hal yang paling Zitao benci dari gaya hidup kalangan atas, pesta jamuan. Kadang Zitao tidak habis pikir kenapa para orang kaya sangat suka sekali berpesta, hanya menghamburkan uang saja, begitu pikir Zitao.

Zitao bukan berasal dari keluarga bangsawan, ayahnya hanya pegawai perusahaan biasa. Itu kenapa Ayahnya setuju saja saat Yifan meminta Zitao untuk dijadikan istri. Ayah Zitao tidak mau kehilangan menantu kaya raya macam Kris Wu. Dan sebagai konsekuensi menjadi istri Kris, Zitao harus mengikuti gaya hidup pria itu. Tak terkecuali bersosialisasi dengan para koleganya yang menurut Zitao hanya penuh dengan penjilat.

Saat ini Zitao sedang berada di dalam bilik toilet Hotel tempat pesta jamuan diadakan. Zitao merasa asing ditengah orang-orang bergaya glamour itu. Gadis bermata panda itu merasa ini bukan tempat untuknya. Zitao benci jika Kris sudah mulai memaksanya untuk ikut di jamuan pesta. Zitao baru saja ingin keluar dri bilik toilet saat segerombolan wanita datang. Alhasil kini Zitao kembali masuk ke dalam toilet.

"Kris Wu akhir-akhir ini semakin tanpan ya?"kata sebuah suara,"Mungkin benar kata orang-orang jika pria itu seperti wine, semakin tua semakin tinggi nilainya,"

Terdengar tawa dari beberapa wanita yang lain mendengar penuturan si wanita pertama,"Kau benar, Kris Wu memang sempurna. Tapi sayang, he's taken!"

Kini suara kikikan yang terdengar,"Ahh kau benar, istri kecilnya itu sangat beruntung. Aku tidak tahu apa yang Kris Wu lihat dari istrinya itu,"

"Hei kudengar dia istri keduanya, istri pertama Kris Wu itu kakak dari istrinya yang sekarang. Turun ranjang istilahnya,"

"A-apa? Woahhhh pantas saja dia masih terlihat muda. Tapi kenapa Kris Wu mau menikahi adik iparnya sendiri, seperti tidak ada wanita lain saja,"

"Aku dengar gossip, mertuanya memaksa Kris Wu untuk menikahi anak keduanya. Mungkin dia takut kehilangan sumber uang,"

Lagi-lagi suara tawa terdengar,"Rendahan sekali, orang miskin memang sering berfikir seperti itu. Atau mungkin pak tua itu takut anak keduanya menjadi perawan tua?"

Gelak tawa terdengar lagi menyahuti suara barusan. Sedangkan di dalam bilik toilet, Zitao meremas tas tangannya kuat dengan gemuruh dihatinya. Saat ini gadis itu benar-benar merasa direndahkan.

.

.

.

Zitao kemabali ke dalam ball room dengan wajah mengeras, insiden di toilet tadi masih membekas dihatinya. Tanpa pikir panjang Zitao meraih gelas yang dibawa pelayan yang melewatinya dan menegak habis isinya. Tenggorokan gadis itu terasa terbakar tiba-tiba. Wajar saja, karena sebenarnya Zitao jarang sekali minum.

Mata pandanya kini sibuk menyapu ruangan mencari sososk Yifan. Disana, akhirnya Zitao menemukan sosok Yifan sedang berbincang-bincang dengan beberapa rekan kerjanya. Mata Zitao memicing memandang sosok itu.

Wu Yifan, semua orang memandang tinggi dirinya. Tapi tidak begitu bagi Zitao. Bagi gadis itu Wu Yifan adalah sosok yang licik. Sosok yang suka menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Selamanya Zitao tidak akan lupa apa yang telah pria itu lakukan pada kakaknya. Sempurna kata mereka? Ha, rasanya Zitao ingin tertawa jika mengingat itu.

Saat ini mood Zitao benar-benar buruk. Dia ingin sekali saja mempermalukan Wu Yifan di depan koleganya, agar mereka tahu bagaimana sososk Wu Yifan yang sebenarnya. Zitao melihat kesekeliling mencoba mencari sesuatu. Saat disadari dia tidak menemukan apapun Zitao merasa kesal sendiri. Tidak ada pilihan lain, terpaksa Zitao menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri sambil menarik taplak meja disampingnya hingga semua yang berada diatasnya ikut terjatuh bersamanya.

'PPRRAAAAAAAAAANNNNGGGHHHH!'

Bunyi perabotan terjatuh yang mampu menyedot semua perhatian pada sumber suaranya. Kini Zitao terdusuk dilantai sambil menunduk dengan perabotan dan segala isinya tumpah disampingnya. Hening beberapa saat di ball rome yang awalnya ramai tersebut, bahkan musik pengiringpun kini dihentikan.

'Nah Wu Yifan, sekarang marahlah. Tunjukkan sifat aslimu, aku sudah membuatmu malu kan?'batin Zitao dalam hati masih dengan posisi menunduk di lantai.

TAP!

TAP!

TAP!

Zitao mendengar satu-satunya suara langkah diruangan itu menghampirinya, gadis bermata panda itu yakin langkah itu milik Yifan. Bahkan Zitao sudah bersiap diri jika tiba-tiba saja Yifan akan memukulnya dan membentaknya. Memang hal itu yang Zitao inginkan, kemarahan Yifan.

'GREP!'

Zitao membelalakan matanya saat sepasang lengan tiba-tiba merengkuhnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada orang itu. Ya, bukannya marah Yifan justru kini ikut berjongkok disamping Zitao dan memeluk tubuh istrinya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, jangan menangis, ini bukan salahmu.."hibur Yifan lirih tepat di telingan Zitao.

DEG!

DEG!

DEG!

'A-apa-apaan ini?'gagap Zitao dalam hati, seumur hidupnya baru kali ini jantung Zitao berdebar saat berdekatan dengan Yifan.

'Tenanglah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, jangan dengarkan omongan orang lain.."Yifan masih setia menenangkan Zitao sambil mengusap punggung istrinya itu.

Zitao bingung, kenapa semuanya menjadi seperti ini. Ini bukanlah yang ia mau. Tiba-tiba saja Zitao merasa malu dan kecewa pada dirinya sendiri, tanpa sadar gadis itu semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Yifan dan mencengkeram kuat jas bagian dada milik suaminya itu.

"Aku mau pulang..aku mau pulang..."tanpa sadar Zitao merajuk dengan suara teredam, dia malu sekali. Gadis itu ingin cepat pergi dari tempat ini sekarang juga

Kris tersenyum maklum, pria itu berfikir mungkin istrinya itu masih syok dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, "Baiklah, kita pulang sekarang," Kris mengangkat tubuh Zitao bridal style secara perlahan, sedikit terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja Zitao langsung memeluk lehernya kuat dan menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya di ceruk leher Yifan. Mungkin Zitao benar-benar malu, begitu pikir pria itu

"Maaf mengganggu jalannya pesta ini, tolong dilanjutkan saja. Semua kekacauan ini akan saya bereskan,"ucap Kris lantang di tengah ruang pesta itu.

"Ahhh tidak apa-apa tuan Wu, namanya juga kecelakaan,"sahut salah satu tamu di ruangan itu.

Perlahan-lahann suasanya yang tadinya hening kini kembali mencair dan seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Mendengar Yifan meminta maaf untuk dirinya membuat Zitao merasa kecil. Mungkin benar kata-kata wanita di toilet tadi. Bahwa Zitao hanya menyusahkan kehidupan seorang Kris Wu.

.

.

.

Kris mendudukkan Zitao di atas ranjang setelah mereka sampai di rumah. Jam sudah pukul 11 malam saat ini. Pria berdarah China-Kanada itu duduk berjongkok di hadapan Zitao.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Kris lembut sambil mengusap tangan Zitao. Sedangkan orang yang ditanya hanya diam. Entahlah Zitao merasa aneh malam ini, seperti bukan dirinya saja.

Tidak mendapat jawaban akhirnya Kris bangkit dari duduknya,"Sebaiknya kau tidur, aku ambilkan baju gantimu dulu,"pria tinggi itupun kini berjalan kearah lemari.

Zitao tak bergeming, tetap duduk dipinggir ranjang sambil menunduk. Bahkan sampai Kris kembali ke sampingnya Zitao masih tetap diposisi semula.

"Ganti bajumu dulu, agar tidurmu lebih nyaman,"saran Kris pada Zitao, tapi sepertinya istrinya itu tidak menyahutnya,"Zi, kau mendengarku kan?"tanya Yifan memastikan tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban. Dipandanginya Zitao lekat, istrinya itu kini sibuk meremas-remas jemarinya sendiri, seperti mencemaskan sesuatu.

"Kau benar-benar butuh tidur, biarkan aku membantumu berganti baju. Jika langsung tidur dengan keadaan seperti ini tidurmu tidak akan nyenyak,"tanpa menunggu persetujuan Zitao Kris mulai menarik tali pengait gaun yang Zitao kenakan.

SRET!

SRET!

SRET!

"K-Kris.."tahan Zitao

"Hem, kau mengatakan sesuatu?"tanya Kris yang lebih mirip bisikan, tangannya kini sudah berhasil meloloskan gaun Zitao ke bawah, meninggalkan bagian atas tubuh Zitao dalam keadaan polos, karena gaun yang Zitao kenakan tadi memang tidak mengharuskannya untuk mengenakan underwear.

"B-berikan gaun tidurnya padaku, aku bisa memakainya sendiri..."ini memang bukan pertamakalinya Zitao telanjang dihadapan Kris, tapi entah mengapa saat ini Zitao merasa sangat malu.

Kris dengan sengaja menjauhkan gaun tidur yang akan Zitao raih. Istrinya itu sepertinya akan berteriak protes, namun dengan cepat Kris membaringkan tubuh Zitao dan menindihnya,"Aku pikir lebih baik kau tidur tanpa gaun tidurmu malam ini,"jawab Kris sekenanya.

"A-apmphhh..."Kris langsung membungkam Zitao dengan ciuman dalam. Sedikit terkejut saat lidahnya mengecap rasa alkohol di mulut Zitao. Mungkinkah itu alasan istrinya itu sedikit jinak malam ini?

"Malam ini aku akan membuatmu tertidur pulas,"ujar Kris dengan bibir yang masih menempel pada bibir Zitao. Tangan kanannya mulai menyapu paha dalam milik Zitao dan terus ke atas, membuat si empunya mengerang tertahan.

TBC

a.n

dulu waktu aku cuma jadi reader di ffn, aku suka kesel kalo author fav aku ngepost ff baru padahal ff lama mereka belum kelar

and guess what I'm doing rn? Yeps aku ngelakuin hal yang sama so I feel you author,I feel you! Ternyata jadi author ga gampang, apalagi kalau uda ketemu writer's block, gezz suka bete juga

so, karwna aku lagi suka banget ma shopia ya uda ff ini yang aku update, tapi aku ga lupa ma ff aku yang lain ko, so tunggu updatan ff aku yang lain ya guys,,tanks and bye


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Turun Ranjang**

**Cast: Kris Wu Yifan, Huang Zitao, Huang(Wang) Likun, Wu Shuya(Shopia)**

**Pairing: Kristao**

**Warning: GS for uke, typo, bahasa tidak baku**

**Disclimer: semua cast bukan milik saya tapi cerita milik saya**

.

.

.

.

.

PART 3

_Hari ini Kris pulang dengan raut kesal_

_Saat aku bertanya mengapa, dia hanya diam tak menjawab_

_Kris justru bertanya siapa anak laki-laki yang sering bersama Zitao_

_Saat aku bilang anak laki-laki itu kekasih Zitao, Kris marah besar_

_Saat itulah aku baru sadar jika Kris terlalu teropsesi pada Zitao_

_Dia begitu menginginkan Zitao, diluar batas wajar yang kadang membuatku takut_

_Zizi...maafkan jiji telah menjadikanmu tumbal keegoisanku..._

.

.

.

Bukan rahasia besar lagi jika Kris terlalu over protective pada Zitao. Bahkan Kris juga yang memeberi keputusan siapa saja orang-orang yang boleh bergaul dengan gadis bermata panda itu. Alhasi selama 6 th ia hidup bersama Kris, Zitao hanya bisa berteman dengan Jia dan Fei.

Sebenarnya Zitao kesal, tapi apa boleh dikata Zitao tidak punya kuasa untuk melawan Kris. Karena otoritas Kris tersebut, Zitao hampir tidak punya teman laki-laki, tidak pernah ikut acara berkumpul bersama teman-temannya. Apalagi pesta akhir tahun. Walaupun begitu Zitao masih bersyukur Kris tidak memaksanya untuk home schooling, karena jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi, gadis bermarga Huang itu tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa besar stress yang akan ia hadapi.

Zitao menyeruput Jus terakhirnya saat kedua temannya memintanya untuk melakukan hal yang tidak masuk akal. Saat ini Zitao, Jia dan Fei sedang berada di kantin Kampus untuk makan siang.

"Apa kalian gila, kencan buta? Aku ini sudah bersuami?"sergah Zitao sedikit kesal

"Tolonglah Zitao, kami kekurangan orang,"rengek Jia memelas.

"Tidak, Kris bisa menghajarku jika aku berani macam-macam,"tolak Zitao tegas.

"Siapa bilang kau harus macam-macam? Kau hanya perlu datang untuk mengisi bangku, kau sama sekali tidak perlu berinteraksi dengan para pria disana,"Fei mencoba meyakinkan Zitao

"Benar, kau tidak akan melakukan apapun. Justru jika kau ikut dengan kami, kau bisa makan gratis sepuasnya,"imbuh Jia menimpali

"Tidak aku tidak bisa, aku harus sudah ada di rumah sore ini. Kris tahu semua jadwal kuliahku,"sepertinya Zitao benar-benar tidak tergoda walaupun dia diiming-iming makanan gratis.

"Zitao, kumohon~"Jia tidak menyerah membujuk Zitao dan berakhir dengan gelengan kepala dari Zitao yang mau tidak mau membuat Jia mendesah sedih.

Sedangkan Fei sepertinya tidak kehilangan akal, gadis sexy itu kini sibuk mengutak-atik ponselnya dan mulai menghubungi seseorang,"Ah selamat siang tuan Wu, apa aku mengganggumu?"tanya Fei pada seseorang di seberang sambungan.

Seketika mata kucing milik Zitao membola saat Fei menyebut 'Tuan Wu,'

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan!"geram Zitao tak suka, gadis berkulit eksotis itu yakin kini di kepala Fei ada ide gila yang buruk.

"Benar Tuan Wu, ada tugas yang harus kami kerjakan malam ini juga. Jadi apakah boleh jika Zitao hari ini sedikit pulang terlambat?"tanya Fei pada Kris

Jia terlihat sangat antusias melihat pembicaraan antara Fei dan Kria tersebut, sedangkan Zitao merasa perutnya kini terasa mulas, firasatnya buruk entah mengapa.

"Sungguh, kau mengizinkannya?"tanya Fei antusia.

Jia sudah senang bukan main di sampingnya, sedangkan secara diam-diam Zitao mencibir kebodohan Kris yang begitu saja percaya pada ucapan Fei.

"Baiklah kalau begitu Tuan Wu. Tenang saja aku akan mengembalikkanya dengan selamat malam ini,"cerocos Fei meyakinkan.,"Selamat siang Tuan Wu, selamat kembali bekerja,"ada gurat puas di wajah Fei saat ia memutus telphonenya.

"Nah, nyonya Wu, sekarang kau tidak punya alasan untuk menolak ajakan kami,"ujar Fei final.

"Yeyy, pria-pria tampan, kami datang!"Jia terlihat begitu semangat

Zitao mendengus kesal, entahlah padahal biasanya dia senang jika sedikit saja bisa pergi dari kungkungan Kris. Tapi entah mengapa sejak malam itu, malam dimana dia berdebar-debar untuk pertama kali saat berdekatan dengan Kris, membuat Zitao memandang suaminya dengan sedikit berbeda. Debaran yang terasa aneh, namun harus Zitao akui bahwa dia menyukai perasaan itu.

SRET!

Tanpa meminta izin pada pemiliknya lebih dulu Jia menarik cincin pernikahan Zitao dari jari manis tangan kirinya.

"Hei, kembalikan itu padaku?"Zitao terlihat tidak suka.

Jia mengulum senyum,"No,no, no. Aku akan menyimpannya untuk sementara waktu. Karena sangat memalukan sekali jika kau pergi ke kencan buta dengan memakai cincin pernikahan,"

Fei tertawa lepas mendengar penuturan Jia barusan,"Sudahlah Zi, hanya untuk malam ini saja. Tidak setiap hari bukan kau bisa lepas dari Kris,'

Zitao mendengus kesal. Akhirnya dia mengalah juga, tak ada gunanya untuk melawan Jia dan Fei.

.

.

.

Zitao masih sibuk dengan sepotong pizza ditangannya saat seseorang mengajaknya bicara. Seperti acara kencan buta pada umumnya, sekarang mereka sedang berkumpul di tempat karaoke.

"Wahhh ternyata ini memang enak,"ucap orang itu, mau tak mau Zitao pun menoleh.

"Sedari tadi kuperhatikan kau hanya sibuk dengan makanan ini. Jadi aku sedikit penasaran, dan ternyata memang enak,"jelas pria itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ya, ini memang enak. Cobalah,"respon Zitao biasa saja, dia tidak mau memberi kesan buruk pada orang lain.

"Namaku Li Yifeng, kalau aku boleh tahu siapa namamu nona penyuka makanan?"tanya pemuda itu ramah.

Zitao menghela nafas sedikit, gadis itu tahu jika pemuda disampingnya sedikit tertarik padanya. Zitao tidak lupa jika ini acara kencan buta, sebenarnya ia sudah mengantisipasi akan terjadi hal seperti ini," Zitao, namaku Huang Zitao,"jawab Zitao singkat.

"Wah nama yang cantik, secantik orangnya tentunya,"pria itu sudah mulai menjalankan aksinya dan Zitao sungguh bernafsu untuk menonjok hidung pemuda itu.

"Terima kasih,"jawab Zitao sekenanya.

"Hei nona, kenapa kau datang keacara ini jika hanya untuk makan. Memangnya kau tidak ingin mencari pacar seperti teman-temanmu?"

"Maaf, aku datang kesini memang hanya untuk makanan,"Zitao harap suaranya tidak terdengar terlalu ketus.

"Wow, jadi itu artinya kau sudah memiliki pacar?"

"Sudah,"Zitao jengah, sungguh.

"Ahhh sayang sekali, padahal aku menyukaimu,"suara orang itu terdengar menyesal.

Zitao menoleh ke arah orang itu,"Apa?"

Orang itu mengangguk,"Iya aku menyukaimu nona, sangat menyukaimu,"

"Jangan gila, kita baru pertama kali bertemu,"

"Eitsss memangnya kau tidak pernah dengar istilah _Love at the first sigh?"_

Zitao diam, dia berfikir tak ada gunanya berdebat dengan orang itu.

"Nona, kau mengacuhkanku lagi. Aku jadi terluka~~"suara Yifeng dibuat terdengar sedih, dan iku membuat Zitao kesal.

Zitao bangkit dari duduknya tiba-tiba yang sedikit mengejutkan yifeng,"Jia aku mau pulang dulu!"teriak Zitao.

"Apa, kenapa buru-buru?"tanya Jia yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan salah satu teman kencannya.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa, aku hanya ingin pulang saja, bye!"pamit Zitao.

"Nona Huang , kau marah padaku ya?"sentak Yifeng.

"Zitao tunggu, biarkan Fei mengantarmu. Kami tidak mau dibunuh Kris besok!"teriak Jia yang panik melihat Zitao benar-benar pergi.

Sedangkan yang dipanggil sama sekali tak menggubris. Zitao tetap berjalan cepat meninggalkan tempat.

.

.

.

"Dimana Fei, dia tidak mampir dulu?"tanya Kris pada Zitao, setelah melihat istrinya itu muncul di balik pintu utama.

"Fei tidak mengantarku, aku pulang naik Taxi,"jawab Zitao singkat,"Aku ke atas dulu,"pamit Zitao, lalu melewati Kris menjauh.

GREP!

Kris menahan tangan kiri Zitao hingga mau tak mau gadis itu berbalik menatap Kris.

"Kau tahu naik Taxi itu berbahaya bukan, apalagi di malam hari seperti ini?"Kris mulai bersikap berlebihan lagi, dan Zitao tidak suka.

"Aku sudah dewasa sekarang, tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan,"jawab Zitao sambil berusaha menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kris.

Namun sepertinya Kris belum berniat melepaskan tangan istrinya. Hingga setelah beberapa saat berlalu Kris merasakan ada sesuatu yang janggal.

"Dimana cincinmu?"tanya Kris saat tak menemukan cincin pernikahan mereka di jari manis Zitao.

DEG!

Mata Zitao membola, dia sama sekali lupa akan cincin kawinnya,"a-ahh sepertinya tertinggal di rumah Jia. Tadi aku melepasnya saat cuci tangan. Aku ambil dulu ke rumahnya,"Zitao seprtinya ingin pergi keluar lagi menuju rumah Jia namun lagi-lagi Kris menahannya.

"Tidak perlu, ambil saja besok, ini sudah malam,"walaupun Kris terdengar biasa saja tapi Zitao tahu pria itu pasti kesal.

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi, lebih baik kau pergi ke atas dan bersihkan dirimu agar kau bisa lebih cepat istirahat,"ucap Kris terdengar final, maka dengan terpaksa Zitao pun naik ke kamar mereka.

Kris belum tertidur saat Zitao keluar dari kamar mandi. Sepertinya pria itu sengaja menunggunya. Walaupun kadang Zitao bersikap tidak sopan padanya, tapi kali ini Zitao memilih bersikap kompromi. Setelah selesai merapikan diri Zitao menyusul Kris ke atas tempat tidur.

"Kenapa belum tidur, apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku?"tanya Zitao sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di atas tumpukan bantal.

"Aku tahu tadi kau tidak mengerjakan tugas tapi pergi ke kencan buta,"terang Kris pelan.

Zitao terkejut dan langsung menoleh ke arah samping,"Sampai sekarang kau masih memata-mataiku?!"sentak Zitao tak percaya

"Kau tahu sifatku, aku tidak harus menjelaskannya bukan?"

Zitao kecewa, dia tidak suka seperti ini. Sampai kapanpun dia tidak akan bisa lepas dari pengawasan Kris,"Apa kau yakin aku tidak akan lari jika kau terus melakukan ini padaku?"

"Kau inginpun, kau tidak akan bisa lari Zitao,"balas Kris sambil menatap teduh ke arah istrinya.

"Aku membencimu,"desis Zitao kesal.

"Aku sudah mendengarnya ratusan kali darimu, rasa bencimu sama sekali tak berpengaruh padaku,"Kris menggeser tubuhnya mendekati Zitao.

Akhir-akhir ini Kris menyadari sedikit perubahan dari sikap Zitao, yang mungkin Zitao sendiri tidak menyadarinya. Gadis bermata panda itu tidak lagi berteriak jika berbicsra padanya, kadang Zitao membalas tatapan Kris yang dulu sama sekali tidak sudi ia lakukan. Zitao juga lebih banyak bicara padanya, yang berarti itu adalah hal yang biak.

Sama seperti saat ini, Zitao diam saja saat Kris mengangkat sedikit dagunya agar Kris lebih mudah mencium bibir kucing miliknya. Jika Zitao yang dulu pasti gadis itu sudah mendorongnya menjauh. Kris melepas ciumannya setelah memberi beberapa lumatan pada bibir Zitao.

"Aku mencintaimu.."bisik Kris dengan bibir yang masih menempel pada bibir Zitao.

"Aku sudah mendengarnya ratusan kali darimu, rasa cintamu sama sekali tak berpengaruh padaku,"jawab Zitao sarkastik.

Kris terkekeh, sepertinya Zitao berusaha membalasnya dengan kata-kata yang ia buat sendiri,"Kau salah Zi, rasa cintaku suatu hari nanti akan berpengaruh padamu,"

Zitao memiringkan kepalanya saat Kris mulai mengecupi lehernya. Zitao tidak tahu kenapa tubuhnya seperti ini, harusnya dia menolak Kris seperti biasa. Entah sejak kapan dia mulai nyaman dengan sentuhan Kris.

"Apa kau tertarik dengan para pria yang datang ke kencan buta tadi?"Tanya Kris seolah berbisik. Kini pria itu sudah berada di atas tubuh Zitao, menggagahi gadis itu seolah berkuasa.

"T-tidak..."Suara Zitao sedikit bergetar karena Kris mengecup bagian bawah dagu miliknya terus turun ke bawah melewati leher dan berhenti di perpotongan belah dada Zitao. Kris sengaja mengeluarkan lidahnya disana, memberi sensasi basah yang membuat tubuh Zitao menggigil.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi dengan orang lain, kau tau itu kan?"

"Seperti aku bisa pergi saja?"Rasanya baru kali ini Zitao bisa berbicara secsra normal dengan Kris.

Kris tersenyum tanpa sepengetahuan Zitao. Gadis mungilnya dulu kini sudah tumbuh dewasa. "Kau tahu, akhir-akhir ini kau sedikit jinak padaku,"Kris memandang Zitao lekat, menghentikan kegiatannya menggerayangi tubuh Zitao.

Zitao balas memandang Kris,"Sampai sekarang aku masih bertanya-tanya, kenapa dulu Likun jiji begitu memujamu?"

"Lalu, sekarang kau sudah menemukan jawabannya?"

Zitao diam sesaat,"...aku tidak tahu,"

Kris merendahkan wajahnya,"Ya, sebaiknya kau memang tidak perlu tahu sayang,"lalu mencium dalam Zitao kembali.

.

.

.

Kris mendudukkan dirinya di bingkai jendela, menatap ke luar sambil sesekali menyesap wine ditangannya. Ia melirik ke arah ranjang tempat dimana Zitao kini terlelap. Wajah damai gadis itu selalu bisa membuatnya tenang. Berbeda sekali jika ia sudah membuka mata.

Kris sadar betul jika Zitao bukan lagi anak kecil yang bisa ia atur sesuka hatinya. Zitao sudah tumbuh dewasa menjadi wanita matang. Kadang Kris merasa takut jika Zitao tiba-tiba lari darinya.

#flahback

Gadis berusia 15 th itu menuruni tangga dengan berisik. Dia terlalu bersemangat menyambut kakak perempuannya yang baru pulang dari bulan madu bersama suaminya.

"Jiji!"Zitao langsung menghambur ke pelukan kakaknya.

"Hallo sayang, apa kau baik-baik saja di rumah?"tanya Likun dengan sayang.

"E-em, walaupun aku sendirian sepanjang hari karena Papa sibuk bekerja,"jawab gadis remaja itu sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Likun tersenyum maklum,"Uhhhh kasihan sekali adik kesayangan Jiji, tapi tenang saja sekarang Jiji sudah pulang dan kau tidak akan kesepian lagi. Apa kau senang?"

Zitao mengangguk antusias,"Umm, aku senang Jiji sudah pulang,"

"Baiklah, Jiji ke atas dulu sebentar. Nanti kita akn makan siang bersama,"Likun mengusap kepala Zitao ringan lalu meninggalkan adiknya itu.

Zitao berbalik badan dan menemukan kakak iparnya sedang duduk di sofa. Dengan semangat Zitao menghampiri suami kakknya tersebut.

"Hallo gege!"sapa Zitao semangat, gadis itu tepat dusuk di samping Kris.

"Hallo juga sayang,"jawab Kris lembut sambil mengusak rambut Zitao.

"Emm aku hanya ingin berterima kasih, aku tidak pernah melihat jiji sebahagia itu sebelumnya. Aku rasa ini semua karena gege, itu kenapa aku sangat berterima kasih pada gege yang telah begitu mencintainya,"terang Zitao sambil tersenyum lebar.

_"Kau salah Zitao, semua ini kulakukan untukmu,"_batin Kris dalam hati"Itu, sudah menjadi kewajibanku bukan?"Kris justru balik bertanya.

Zitao terkikik,"Ahhh kalau aku sudah besar nanti aku juga ingin seperti jiji. Menikah dengan pria sebaik dan setampan gege, apa menurut gege itu mungkin?"

Kria tersenyum penuh arti, sorot matanya sedikit berbeda,"Tentu saja, itu sangat mungkin terjadi Zitao,"jawab Kris.

"_Karena aku yang akan menikah denganmu..."_

#flashbackend

.

.

.

_Semakin hari perutku semakin membesar_

_Bayiku juga sangat aktif didalam sana_

_Kadang dia sering menendang-nendang_

_Ahhh...aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya_

_Anak dari orang yang paling aku cintai.._

_Aku...sangat mencintai Kris_

_Benarkah tidak ada perasaan untukku sedikitpun?_

Bagi Zitao, Shuya adalah segalanya. Anak itu juga menjadi alasan satu-satunya Zitao bertahan di sisi Kris. Zitao sangat menyayangi putri mendiang kakaknya itu. Dia ingin melindungi Shuya, seperti pesan terakhir Likun padanya.

Pagi itu Zitao menuntun Shuya menuruni tangga untuk sarapan. Mereka saling melempar candaan yang membuat gadis mungil itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sesampainya di ruang makan Kris sudah menunggu mereka.

Kris mengangkat tubuh Shuya dan medudukkan putri semata wayangnya itu ke atas kursi,"_Morning kiss?" _Kris menyodorkan pipinya ke arah Shuya.

"Mmmuachh!"dengan semangat Shuya mencium pipi ayahnya tersebut.

"Anak pintar, makan yang banyak agar kau cepat tumbuh tinggi,"Kris mengusap kepala Shuya dengan sayang. Lalu duduk disamping putrinya itu.

Diam-diam Zitao memperhatikan interaksi antara ayah dan anak tersebut. Zitao tahu Kris begitu menyayangi Shuya. Zitao tahu sebenarnya Kris adalah orang baik. Hanya satu hal yang membuat Zitao begitu membenci Kris. Zitao begitu membenci Kris, karena pria itu telah menyakiti jijinya hingga ajal kakak perempuannya itu menjemput.

Zitao tidak mengelak, jika saat pertama kali bertemu Kris, Zitao sempat menyukai pria itu. Tapi Zitao mengubur dalam-dalam rasa kagumnya saat Likun memberitahunya jika dia dan Kris akan menikah.

#flashback

Zitao melirik ke ruang tengah, sepertinya teman-teman Likun sedang berkunjung. Zitao tiba-tiba murung, padahal dia ingin Likun membuatkannya segelas coklat panas, seprtinya kali ini dia harus membuatnya sendiri. Terlalu dimanjakan Likun, membuat Zitao tidak terlalu bisa hidup mandiri di usianya yang sudah 15 th.

Zitao ingin mengambil mug, tapi sayngnya benda itu diletakkan di di kabinet paling atas. Maka dengan susah payah Zitao berusaha berjinjit agar bisa mengambil benda itu.

"Ayo, sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi Zitao!"paksa Zitao menyemangati dirinya sendiri

"Ayo, ayo!"jemari mungil Zitao berusaha keras menggapai gapai kabinet paling atas.

"Butuh bantuan anak manis?"

KLUK!

Zitao terhenyeak, tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah suara terdengar. Lalu setelah itu sebuah tangan menggapai mug itu dan mengambilnya. Dengan penasaran Zitao segera berbalik untuk mencari tahu siapa pemilik suara itu.

DEG!

Dunia Zitao serasa berhenti, didepannya berdiri seorang pria yang sangat tampan. Tubuhnya tinggi, berambut pirang, rayangnya tegas, mata yang begitu tajam dan jangan lupakan senyum di wajahnya.

"Ini, kau ingin mengambil ini bukan?"kata pemuda itu sambil menyerahkan mug pada Zitao.

"A-ah iya, terima kasih gege. Aku sudah merepotkanmu,"Zitao jadi tergagap sendiri

"Bukan masalah, tadi itu bukan apa-apa,"

"Sekali lagi terima kasih, lain kali aku akan membalas kebaikan gege,"ujar Zitao dengan tulus.

Kris tersenyum penuh arti,"Sungguh?"

"Hmm, lain kali mintalah apapaun padaku. Aku janji akan berusaha mengabulkannya untuk gege,"

"Apapun?"ulang Kris

Zitao mengangguk mantap, "Iya, asal jangan terlalu mahal ok, karena aku tidak punya uang,"

Kris terkekeh mendengar itu, senyum tidak terlepas dari bibirnya saat ia melàngkah maju mendekati Zitao.

"T-tunggu, gege mau apa?"Zitao panik karena kini punggungnya sudah menabrak pantri

Kris menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, dengan perbedaan yang terlalu kontras terpaksa Kris sedikit membungkukkan padannya agar ia bisa sejajar dengan Zitao.

DEG!

DEG!

DEG!

Entah mengapa jantung Zitao berdebar keras. Gadis itu tidak terbiasa berdekatan dengan pemuda tampan macam Kris.

"Anak manis, bagaimana jika sebagai imbalan aku ingin kau menikah denganku?"bisik Kris dengan suara rendahnya.

Mata Zitao membola, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar,"Eoh?!"

#flashbackend

"..ma, mama!"panggil Shuya membuyarkan lamunan Zitao

"Eh iya sayang ada apa?"untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya Zitao mengambil segelas susu didepannya dan menyesapnya sedikit.

"Aku bilang, aku ingin punya adik untuk hadiah ulang tahunku nanti mama,"jawab Shuya polos

"UHUK, UHUK!"Zitao tersedak mendengar permintaan Shuya.

Dengan cepat Kris menarik selembar tissu dan menyerahkannya pada Zitao,"Hati-hati kalu minum,"tegur Kris sambil menepuk punggung Zitao.

Zitao mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit memburu,"Tapi sayang, orang China kebanyakan hanya memiliki satu anak di dalam keluarga. Pemerintah menentukan hal itu, bukannya kita harus mematuhi peraturan?"sepertinya Zitao ingin menolak secara halus.

"Tidak mau, pokoknya aku mau adik, aku mau adik,"Shuya mulai memukuk-mukul meja dengan kesal.

"S-sayang dengarkan mama-"

"Untuk apa kau mematuhi aturan konyol itu?"potong Kris

"Eoh?"seketika Zitao menoleh ke arah Kris

"Bukan pemerintah juga yang akan memberi anak-anakku makan. Terserah padaku juga, aku ingin punya anak berapa,"jelas Kris datar.

Zitao memandang Kris nanar, dia tidak ingin memiliki anak dari Kris. Karena jika hal itu sampai terjadi, membuatnya merassa bersalah pada Likun dan juga Shuya.

_Dokter mengatakan hanya salah satu dari kami yang bisa diselamatkan_

_Aku ingin anakku selamat.._

_Walaupun itu artinya aku harus meninggalkan dunia ini.._

_Tapi, jika aku sudah tidak ada sudah pasti Kris akan bersama Zitao_

_Lalu bagaimana dengan anakku?_

_Apakah Kris akan mengabaikannya sama seperti dia mengabaikanku?_

.

.

.

"Li Yifeng, kembalikan cincinku!"teriak Zitao marah, gadis itu tak menyangka jika Yifeng satu kampus dengannya hanya berbeda fakultas.

"Oh nona Huang, maksudmu cincin apa ya?"Yifeng justru balik bertanya.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Jia mengatakan kau telah mengambilnya, sekarang kembalikan!"

Yifeng mendesah lelah,"Nona Huang, kau tidak tahu betapa aku sangat patah hati saat mengetahui kenyataan kau sudah menikah,"

"Bukan urusanku, cepat kembalikan!"

"Tidak!"ketus Yifeng. Pemuda itu merasa kesal karena Zitao sama sekali tak memikirkan perasaannya.

"Jangan macam-macam, cepat kembalikan atau aku akan melaporkanmu pada polisi!"Zitao sudah terlihat sangat marah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berkencan,"sentak Yifeng tiba-tiba.

"Apa?!"Zitao tak kalah terkejut mendengar itu.

"Berkencanlah denganku, setelah itu baru cincinmu ku kembalikan,"tawar Yifeng.

"Jangan bercanda, memangnya kau pikir siapa dirimu berani mengancamku?!"

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau. Tapi lupakan saja tentang cincin pernikahanmu,"setelah mengatakan itu Yifeng segera berbalik ingin pergi.

Zitao panik, dia harus mendapatkan cincin itu kembali bagaimanapun caranya. Kalau tidak bisa-bisa Kris marah besar padanya.

"Baikalah-baiklah aku mau!"tahan Zitao pada akhirnya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Zitao, Yifeng tersenyum puas. Pria itu kembali menghadap Zitao,"Aku tahu nona Huang, kau pasti tidak bisa menolakku,"

Zitso mendesis kesal mendengar itu,"Awas saja kau Li Yifeng,"

Sementara itu di tempat lain disebuah cafe yang terletak di pusat kota, Kris sedang duduk berdua dengan sahabatnya Xianggen. Kris sudah berteman dengan pemuda itu sejak mereka masih kuliah.

"Kemarin, untuk bertama kali Zitao berani berbohong padaku. Aku merasa dia sudah mulai memberontak sekarang,"ujar Kris pada sahabatnya itu.

Xianggen tertawa lepas,"Itu karmamu karena telah menyia-nyiakan Likun Kris. Anak manis itu, ternyata bisa menjadi pemberontak juga."

"Jangan bawa-bawa Likun dalam masalah ini,"

"Kenapa? Bukankah semua menjadi rumit karena kau menikahi Likun,?"

'Kau tahu bukan Likun memaksaku, kalau tidak aku tidak akan bisa bersama denagn Zitao,"

Xianggen menghela nafas,"Kria kau terlalu teropsesi padanya. Bahkan anak itu sedikitpun tidak mencintaimu. Kau hanya menyiksa dirimu sendiri,"

"Aku akan membuatnya mencintaiku, bagaimanapun caranya,"

"Jangan bodoh, kau sudah berusaha selama 6 th dan tidak ada perubahan sama sekali,"potong Xianggen,"Lagipula kini dia sudah dewasa, akan semakin sulit bagimu untuk mengekangnya,"

Kris hanya diam, hal itu dia juga tahu. Semakin dewasa semakin sulit untuk Kris merengkuh Zitao. Ibaratkan seekor burung, Zitao bisa terbang kapan saja sesering apapun Kris mencabuti bulu sayapnya.

"Kris!"sentak Xianggen tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa?"tanya Kris penasaran.

"Coba kau lihat kebelakang,"perintah sahabatnya itu.

Mau tak mau akhirnya Kris menoleh kebelakang, tapi betapa terkejutnya dia saat mendapati Zitao bersama seorang pria. Apalagi pria itu sekarang tengah menggandeng tangan Zitao. Dengan dada bergemuruh marah Kris menghampiri dua orang yang baru saja memasuki cafe tersebut.

"Zitao!"sentak Kris marah.

Yang merasa dipanggil kini menoleh, Zitao terlihat begitu syok melihat Kris di depannya, "K-kris?"

"Nona Huang, memangnya dia siapa? Apa kau mengenalnya?"tanya Zifeng.

Tanpa pikir panjang Kris menarik Zitao keluar dari tempat itu,"Ikut aku!"

"T-tunggu Kris!"tahan Zitao yang kini langkahnya terseret-seret karena Kris menariknya begitu tergesa.

Sesampainya diluar Kri membanting tubuh Zitao ke dalm mobilnya, dengan kasar Kris menarik dasi yang melingkar di lehernya.

"K-kris aku bisa menjelaskannya,"panik Zitao, walaupun Zitao selalu ketus dan tak acuh pada Kris. Pria itu tidak pernah berbuat kasar pada Zitao. Tapi sekali saja hal itu ada hubungannya denagn pria lain, maka Kris akan berubah menjadi orang yang sangat berbeda.

"Jelaskan saja saat kita sampai dirumah,"balas Kris dingin. Zitao tahu sepertinya ini bukan pertanda baik.

.

.

.

"K-krishh...ssakithh..kumohonn berhenntihh..."racau Zitao tak berdaya. Peluh telah membanjiri pelipisnya, seluruh tubuhnya terasa lengket karena sudah terlalu lama Kris mengagahinya sejak ia dipaksa pulang dari cafe tadi siang.

"Kau yang membuatku melakukan ini Zitao, ini akibatnya jika kau berani bermain dengan orang lain."lagi-lagi Kris menghujamkan miliknya denagn kasar ke dalam lubang Zitao, membuat tubuh istrinya itu terhentak keras beberapa kali.

"K-kau ssalahh pahamhh.."Zitao sebisa mungkin mencoba menjelaskan kesalah pahaman ini. Keadaan ini sungguh menyakitkan, seingat Zitao terakhir kali Kris menyentuhnya dengan kasar adalah 6 th yang lalu, saat iya ketahuan masing sering bertukar pesan dengan kekasihnya di SMA

Kris menekan tubuh Zitao keras, yang menyebabkan jeritan kesakitan dari gadis yang berada di bawahnya. Seluruh tubuh Zitao terasa remuk, tanpa sadar Zitao mencakar punggung Kris dengan kuku-kukunya yang tajam. Kris menggeram tertahan, dihisapnya kuat daging payudara di sekitar nipple Zitao membuat si empunya menjerit lagi dan lagi.

"K-krishh...stopph.."pinta Zitao untuk entah yang kesekian kali.

"Maafkan aku sayang, aku tahu kau sering lupa jika kau sudah bersuami. Maka dengan terpaksa aku harus membuat tubuhmu ingat siapa pemilikmu sebenarnya,"

"Arrghhhhhh!"jerit Zitao keras saat lagi-lagi Kris menghujamnya dalam.

TBC

hi~~

masih inget ma ff ini? Aku harap sih masih. Yah walaupun saya sendiri kehilangan mood untuk menulis kelanjutan ff ini. Tapi sebagai author saya harus bertanggung jawab, karena saya tahu masih ada pembaca yang setia menunggu ff ini

so guys, maafkan jika chap ini kurang memuaskan#bow


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Turun Ranjang**

**Cast: Kris Wu Yifan, Huang Zitao, Huang Likun, Wu Shuya, Li Yifeng**

**Pairing: Kristao**

**Warning: GS for UKE, typo, bahasa tidak baku**

**Disclaimer: semua cast bukan milik saya tapi cerita milik saya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

PART 4

Yifeng menyodorkan cincin pernikahan Zitao di atas meja. Hari ini mereka bertemu di kantin kampus setelah Jia menceritakan semuanya. Menceritakan apa yang terjadi setelah Zitao di seret pulang oleh suaminya tempo hari. Saat Yifeng memaksa Zitao untuk berkencan dengannya.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu dan suamimu bertengkar,"sesal Yifeng,

Sedang Zitao hanya mengambil cincin itu tanpa emosi, memakainya kembali di jari manis.

"Nona Huang, Jia sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku,"jelas Yifeng yang berhasil membuat Zitao menatap wajahnya

"Sekali lagi maaf, bukannya aku bermaksud untuk tidak sopan. Hanya saja aku benar-benar penasaran tentang dirimu,"tutur Yifeng mencoba menjelaskan.

"Aku tidak suka ada yang mencampuri urusan keluargakau. Lagipula kita ini orang asing, kita tidak saling mengenal sebelumnya,"jawab Zitao dingin.

"Apa menurutmu hidupmu itu wajar?"potong Yifeng dan Zitao tersentak,"Kau dipaksa menikah saat usiamu masih 16 th, saat kau belum bisa memutuskan apapun. Itu adalah pemaksaan Nona Huang, kau masih dibawah umur saat itu. Apa yang suamimu lakukan adalah kriminalitas, beliau menyalahi hukum,"

Zitao terdiam seribu bahasa, semua yang dikatakan Yifeng memang benar. Apa yang Kris lakukan padanya adalah salah. Saat itu Zitao hanya anak kecik yang tidak mengerti apapun. Tapi sekarang setelah ia tumbuh dewasa, Zitao semakin mengerti betapa bodohnya dia. Betapa mudahnya Zitao diperalat Kris.

"Nona Huang, coba pikirkan lagi. Apa kau ingin hidup seperti ini terus? Tidakkah kau ingin hidup bebas? Pernahkah kau ingin melakukan hal yang paling kau ingingkan tanpa seorangpun yang melarang?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu,"balas Zitao dingin.

"Nona Huang, hidup kita hanya sekali. Apakah kau ingin mempertaruhkan semuanya seperti ini, memperjuangkan mimpimu mungkin?"

Zitao tertegun, mimpi? Zitao merasa ia tidak pernah memiliki mimpi. Karena sejak dulu orang lainlah yang selalu memutuskan akan seperti apa hidup Zitao nantinya. Zitao menggigit bibirnya cemas, semakin dewasa Zitao semakin bimbang dengan jalan hidup yang kini ia jalani.

"Penyesalan selalu datang di akhir, pikirkanlah lagi nona Huang. Saat ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk memperjuangkan kebahagiaannmu,"

"Kenapa kau perduli dengan kehidupanku. Seperti yang sudah kukatakan kita ini orang asing. Kau sama sekali tidak berhak mencampuri urusanku,"balas Zitao.

Yifeng mendesah pelan,"Aku minta maaf jika terdengar kurang ajar. Kau pun boleh tidak mempercayai kata-kataku. Aku menyukaimu nona Huang, secara tulus,"

Zitao sedikit tertegun, dia tidak menyangka akan mendapat pernyataan cinta dari seseorang setelah ia menikah.

"Omong kosong,"desis Zitao.

"Nona Huang seandainya saja aku bisa, pasti aku memilih untuk tidak menyukaimu. Tapi apa kita bisa menentukan hati kita akan berlabuh pada siapa?"ujar Yifeng membela diri.

"Tapi tidak seharusnya kau menyukai seseorang yang sudah bersuami,"

"Nona Huang-"

'Panggil saja aku Zitao, aku risih mendengarmu memanggilku dengan sebutan nona Huang,"

"Baiklah Zitao, aku memang menyukaimu. Tidak perduli jika kau sudah bersuami atau belum,"

"Dasar gila,"cemooh Zitao lirih, namun ada sedikit senyum diujung bibirnya. Entahlah Zitao merasa nyaman berbicara dengan Li Yifeng.

Ada perasaan lega di hati Yifeng saat melihat Zitao sudah mulai rileks,"Zi, seandainya kau belum menikah. Apakah kau menganggapku menarik atau tidak,"

"Tidak,"jawab Zitao mantap tanpa berfikir.

"Ahhh kejamnya, hatiku terluka mendengarnya,"muncul lagi sifat playful Yifeng yang mampu mencairkan suasana,

Mau tidak mau Zitao ikut tersenyum melihat tingkah Yifeng, sudah lama Zitao tidak merasa senyaman ini berbicara dengan laki-laki. Mungkin Yifeng memang orang yang tepat untuk dijadikan tempat berkeluh kesah.

.

.

.

Zitao bimbang, kenapa semua ini baru ia sadari sekarang. Gadis 22 tahun itu kini sudah mengerti jika apa yang dilakukan kris salah. Mungkin dulu Zitao hanya anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa, namun sekarang gadis bermata panda itu bisa melihat semua dengan jelas apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada hidupnya.

Namun takdir sungguh kejam pada Zitao, disaat sekarang ia punya kesempatan untuk pergi dari Kris, perasaan yang bernama Cinta itu justru datang. Zitao memang terlambat menyadari, namun ia yakin perasaan yang ia rasakan akhir-akhir ini adalah cinta. Namun hati kecil Zitao takut, jika Kris hanya menganggap dirinya tidak lebih dari obyek obsesi belaka. Selama ini Zitao selalu bersikap ketus pada Kris, karena Zitao selalu menganggap Kris sebagai orang jahat yang telah membuat Jijinya menderita. Dan saat ini Zitao merasa seperti menghianati Likun karena berani mencintai Kris.

"Boleh aku bicara?"tanya Zitao pada Kris malam itu.

"Tentu, memangnya ada hal penting yang ingin kau bicarakan?"jawab Kris sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya dari komputer lipat yang sedari menyita waktunya.

"Hari ini Yifeng mengembalikan cincinku,"ujar Zitao sambil menunjukkan jari manisnya,"Dia juga banyak meracuni pikiranku, kau tidak takut aku akan lari dengannya?"tanya Zitao dingin, memang seperti inilah sikap Zitao setiap harinya, namun walaupun begitu Kris selalu saja bersikap lembut padanya.

"Sudah berapa kali aku katakan Zitao, walau bagaimanapun aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu pergi dan aku harap kau mengerti itu,"jawab Kris mencoba bersabar.

"Ternyata Yifeng benar jika kau terlalu terobsesi padaku. Aku bukan barang Kris, kau tidak berhak memperlakukanku seperti ini,"suara Zitao mulai meninggi. Gadis itu sudah memutuskan, ia akan mencari tahu bagaimana perasaan Kris yang sebenarnya sebelum Zitao terlampau jauh jatuh hati pada pria itu.

"Sekalipun aku tidak pernah memperlakukanmu layaknya barang. Aku mencintaimu Zitao, apakah waktu 6 tahun tidak cukup bagimu untuk mengerti?"

"Kau bohong, selama ini kau tidak memberiku pilihan, semuanya harus sesuai dengan keinginannmu tanpa sekalipun kau bertanya apa yang sebenarnya aku inginkan!"

""Zitao!"

"Aku bukan anak 16 tahun lagi Kris, aku sudah dewasa. Aku sudah bisa memutuskan apapun yang aku inginkan, kau tidak bisa lagi mengaturku!"

"Zitao tenanglah,"mohon Kris sangat karena sepertinya Zitao mulai meledak lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa lagi _hidup_ seperti ini. Kalau kau tidak berubah maka aku akan pergi,"ancam Zitao sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar.

Kris hanya bisa mendesah lelah melihat perilaku istrinya itu. Walau bagaimanapun Kris tahu jika Zitao masih begitu muda yang cara berfikirnya belum matang. Yang Kris takutkan hanya satu, jika Zitao benar-benar pergi darinya.

.

.

.

Mulai saat itu hubungan Kris dan Zitao semakin memburuk. Zitao memang tipe gadis yang keras kepala, maka walau kini ia sadar telah jatuh cinta pada Kris, tetap saja sekuat tenaga Zitao berusaha untuk menyangkalnya.

Akhir-akhir ini Zitao terlihat begitu dekat dengan Yifeng. Semakin mengenal lebih jauh, Zitao merasa Yifeng adalah sosok yang menyenangkan. Terbiasa dikekang oleh Kris membuat Zitao merasa begitu nyaman dengan sosok yang lebih suka mendahulukan keinginan Zitao macam Yifeng. Seperti saat ini Zitao dan Yifeng sedang berada di sebuah cafe untuk menghabiskan waktu sore mereka. Zitao hampir tidak ambil perduli jika Kris tahu apa yang dia lakukan di luar bersama pria lain.

Zitao sedang berda di kamar mandi saat ponselnya berbunyi. Yifeng yang kebetulan berada di sana sedikit penasaran dengan isi pesan itu saat nama Kris tertera di layar. Maka dengan lancang Yifeng membuka pesan singkat itu.

_'**Hari ini aku tidak bisa menjembut Shuya di sekolah.**_

**_Tolong jemput dia sore ini Zitao, aku mohon,'_**.

Yifeng merasa terganggu dengan isi pesan singkat itu. Pemuda tampan itu masih ingin bersama Zitao lebih lama, maka dengan sengaja Yifeng menghapus pesan singkat itu dari ponsel Zitao. Tak berapa lama berselang Zitao sudah kembali dari toilet

"Apa aku lama?"tanya Zitao dan Yifeng hanya menggeleng dengan senyum.

"Setelah ini kita mau pergi kemana, menonton film sepertinya tidak buruk?"ajak Yifeng

Zitao sedikit berfikir, apakah nanti Kris akan marah atau tidak jika ia pulang terlambat. Namun detik kemudian Zitao merasa masa bodoh dengan pendapat Kris. Saat ini Zitao ingin sekali mendapat suasana baru, dan Yifeng adalah orang hang tepat menurutnya untuk menemaninya berkeliling.

"Boleh, aku mau. Tapi kita habiskan semja ini dulu,"jawab Zitao antusias dan disambut senyum kemenangan di wajah Yifeng tanpa Zitao ketahui.

.

.

.

Shuya menunggu kedatangan Zitao dengan gelisah di samping gerbang sekolahnya. Harusnya ibunya kini sudah datang menjemputnya. Sekolah sudah semakin sepi karena hampir semua siswa sudah dijemput oleh orang tuanya. Shuya benar-benar mwrasa khawatir sekarang.

Gadis berusia 6 tahun itu berusaha untuk menunggu lebih lama lagi sambil berjalan mondar-mandir di area Sekolah. Namun sialnya diseberang sana berdiri dua orang bertubuh besar yang terlihat menyeramkan. Mungkin saja mereka adalah orang jahat yang berniat buruk pada Shuya, maka Shuya pun berdiri dengan waspada dan harap-harap cemas. Shuya sudah bersiap lari saat kedua orang menyeramkan itu berjalan semakin mendekat. Karena panik Shuya segera berteriak dan berlari ke tengah jalan, namun naas ada mobil yang melaju cepat dari arah samping.

'GUBRAAAAKK!'

Tubuh mungil Shuya terhamtam keras mobil yang sedang melaju itu hingga terlempar jauh menimpa aspal yang keras.

.

.

.

Zitao berlari seolah kesetaan, airmatanya jatuh tak terbendung lagi. Dengan Yifeng di sampingnya Zitao berlari menyusuri lorong rumah sakit menuu IGD tempat dimana Shuya kini dirawat. Zitao seperti tidak mempercayai apa yang tadi ia dengar saat Kris menghubunginya dengan suara bergetar. Shuya kecelakaan, putri kecilnya kini dalam masa krisis, Zitao benar-benar hancur memikirkan bagaimana keadaan Shuya sekarang.

"Kris, bagaimana keadaan Shuya? Ya Tuhan!"Zitao langsung menghampiri Kris sambil berurai air mata. Kris terlihat begitu berantakan sekarang, matanya sembab takjauh berbeda dengan Zitao.

Kris memandang Zitao dan juga Yifeng dengan pandangan marah sekaligus kecewa,"Jadi, kau lebih mementinkan pria ini daripada menjemput Shuya?"ada nada terluka yang teramat sangat pada suara Kris.

Zitao memandang Kris dengan ekspresi bingung,"M-maksudmu apa Kris? Menjemput Shuya?"

Melihat Zitao yang seperti kebingungan membuat Kris semakin sakit hati, Bahkan ayah saatu anak itu kini tertawa pedih,"Mungkin kau terlalu sibuk dengannya Zitao, hingga kau tidak sempat membaca pesanku untuk menjemput Shuya,"

"Tidak ada pesan Kris, aku tidak pernah melihat pesanmu,"Zitao takut, Kris terlihat begitu marah padanya.

'Aku tahu Zitao, kau tidak pernah menyukaiku,"kata Kris pedih dan Zitao menggeleng dengan berurai air mata,"Tapi setidaknya selama ini aku menyangka kau bisa menyayangi Shuya seperti anakmu sendiri,"

"Kris kumohon jangan berbicara seperti itu,"Zitao berusaha meraih suaminya itu namun Kris menampik tangan Zitao.

"Shuya memang bukan anakmu Zitao, memang bukan tanggung jawabmu untuk mengurusnya-"Suara Kris terpotong karena kini pria itu tak kuasa menahan isak tangisnya,"Hanya sekali...hanya sekali ini aku meminta tolong padamu untuk menjemputnya...tapi.."lagi-lagi Kris tersedak tangisnya sendiri,"Kau tidak datang Zitao..kau tidak datang..."

Zitao langsung menangis terduduk mendengar semua penuturan Kris, hatinya sakit sekali karena kecerobohannya kini Shuya terluka. Zitao merasa bingung karena dia benar-benar tidak merasa Kris mengiriminya pesan. Ditengah-tengah isakan tangis sepasang suami istri tersebut, tiba-tiba lampu ruang operasi padam dan sang dokter muncul dari balik pintu.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan anak saya? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?"tanya Kris cemas dan terdengar putus asa. Zitao juga sama saja, gadis bermata panda itu bahkan tak sanggup untuk berucap sepatah katapun karena takut ia justru akan mendengar kabar yang buruk.

"Maafkan kami tuan, tapi putri anda dipastikan mengalami koma karena terlalu banyak pendarahan di otaknya,"jawab sang dokter dengan wajah penuh penyesalan.

DEG!

Baik Kris maupun Zitao serasa mati rasa mendengar ucapan sang dokter, bahkan kini Zitao mulai menangis meraung memanggil nama Shuya berulang-ulang.

"Selanjutnya akan saya jelaskan di ruangan saya. Tolong temui saya setengah jam lagi,"pamit sang dokter dan setelahnya meninggalkan ruang operasi bersama dengan teamnya.

Sepeninggal sang dokter Kris langsung terduduk lemas tak kuasa menahan tangis. Rasanya dunianya begitu hancur melihat putrinya kini diambang hidup dan mati. Bahkan Kris lagi-lagi menolak Zitao yang ingin menyentuhnya.

"Tidak Zitao, pergilag dulu aku ingin sendiri.."pinta Kris dengan sangat.

"Kris tolong jangan bicara seperti ini, maafkan aku.."

Kris menggeleng tanpa suara,"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu Zitao, aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Tapi kumohon tinggalkan aku sendiri.."

"Kris aku tidak mau, aku tidak mau.,"Zitao masih berusaha tetap tinggal walau Kris terus menolaknya.

"Zitao kumohon, jangan membuatku membencimu. Aku mencintaimu Zitao, jadi kumohon pergilah.."pinta Kris sangat dengan gurat kesedihan dimatanya. Sungguh berat bagi Kris menerima kenyataan jika seseorang yang menjadi penyebab celakanya seseorang yang ia cintai adalah seseorang yang ia cintai juga.

Dengan tak kuasa menahan tangis akhirnya Zitao bangkit dan berjalan tertatih meninggalkan Kris. Rasanya sakit sekali saat pertama kali Kris menolaknya. Diikuti Yifeng dari belakang Zitao berjalan meninggalkan rumah sakit.

"Maafkan aku,"ujar Yifeng tiba-tiba saat mereka sampai di tempat parkir.

"Sudahlah Yifeng, ini bukan salahmu. Aku saja yang begitu ceroboh tidak melihat ada pesan masuk dari Kris,"jawab Zitao lemah, walaupun gadis itu yakin bahwa ia benar-benar tidak menerima pesan dari Kris.

"Tidak, aku benar-benar minta maaf Zitao. Karena tadi siang akulah yang menghapus pesan dari Kris yang masuk ke dalam ponselmu,"sesal Yifeng dengan rasa bersalah tak terbendung.

Rasanya bagai dihamtam batu besar saat Zitao mendengar pengakuan Yifeng bahwa pemuda itu yang menghapus pesan Kris. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa orang yang ia percayai mampu berbuat demikian.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukannya Li Yifeng?!"Zitao histeris lagi, rasanyaseluruh dunianya menjadi gelap. Andai saja Yifeng tidak menghapus pesannya, mungkin Shuya kini masih selamat. Zitao terhuyung hingga ia harus bertumpu pada badan mobil untuk menopang tubunnya.

"Zitao-"

"Pergi!"teriak Zitao,"Pergi Li Yifeng, aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmj lagi!"Zitao benar-benar terlihat marah.

Maka dengan perasaan menyesal Yifeng pergi meninggalkan Zitao yang kini terlihat begitu kacau.

.

.

.

Malam harinya, Kris pulang untuk mengambil baju ganti. Namun pemuda itu menolak saat Zitao bersikeras untuk ikut menunggu Shuya di rumah sakit. Zitao histeris lagi, dia begitu takut Kris berubah menbencinya.

"Kris aku tahu ini semua salahku, tapi ku mohon jangan menghukumku seperti ini,"Pinta Zitao sangat karena sedari tadi Kris terus mengacuhkannya.

Karena merasa kasihan akhirnya Kris menghentikan kegiatannya mengemasi pakaian dan memandang Zitao,"Zitao, lebih baik untuk beberapa waktu kedepan kita tidak usah saling bertemu,"

"K-kenapa, apa sekarang kau membenciku?Jadi benarkan kau tidak pernah mencintaiku? Kau hanya terobsesi padaku hingga kini kau ingin membuangku?!"Zitao yang masih muda itu kini meledak di depan Kris.

Kris meraih kedua tangan Zitao dan menggenggamnya erat,"Zitao, aku mencintaimu. Walaupun selama ini kau selalu menganggapku tidak ada aku tetap mencintaimu,"ujar Krsi sedih.

"Bohong...bohong..."isak Zitao tidak percaya.

"Saat ini terlalu sulit untukku untuk melihat wajahmu. Karena setiap melihat wajahmu aku selalu berandai-andai jika kau menjemput Shuya saat itu mungkin saat ini Shuya sedang tersenyum diantara kita,"

Tangis Zitao meledak mendengarnya, sampai kini pun Zitao juga masih menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atss kecelakaam yang menimpa Shuya.

Kris kini beralih menagkup kedua sisi wajah Zitao,"Karena hal itulah lebih baik kita tidak bertemu dulu sementara, karena aku tidak ingin membencimu,"jelas Kria mencoba memberi peringatan.

"Aku ingin menjaga rasa cintaku padamu Zitao, aku tidak ingin rasa cinta ini berubah karena masalah Shuya,"imbuh pemuda tinggi itu,"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu karena aku tida ingin berhenti mencintaimu , mungkin kau tidak pernah tahu Zitao bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu hingga aku bisa melakukan apapun demi mendapatkanmu. Tapi kali ini benar-benar tidak bisa, Shuya adalah buah hatiku, aku menyayangi kalain sama besar. Jadi, daripada aku harus membencimu karena hal ini, lebih baik aku tidak melihatmu untuk sementara asal rasa cinta ini tetap sama,"

Sebenarnya Zitao menolak untuk mengerti penjelasan Kris, namun saat Kris mengecup bibirnya sekilas untuk salam perpisahan Zitao benar-benar lepas kendali. Gadis itu menangis meraung hingga Kris menghilang dari balik pintu.

Mungkin memang benar kata orang, kita baru menyadari seseorang itu berharga saat orang tersebut pergi meninggalkan kita.

TBC

Hi, lama ga ketemu ma ff ini. Sebenernya aku ga mau update ff ini sebelum Throwback end coz ceritanya aku rasa hampir mirip. Tapi yaudahlah, aku lagi ga bisa update Throwback minggu ini, jadi sebagai gantinya Turun Ranjang aja sebagai gantinya, hehe

And last, follow twitter gw ya guys, anjarcassiopeia, hehehe


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Turun Ranjang**

**Cast: Kris Wu Yifan, Huang Zitao, Wu Shuya, Huang Likun, Lee Yifeng**

**Pairing: Kristao**

**Warning: GS for uke, typo, bahasa tidak baku**

**Disclaimer: semua cast bukan milik saya tapi cerita milik saya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PART 5**

Zitao tidak menyangka bahwa Kris benar-benar serius untuk menjauh darinya sementara waktu. Sudah satu minggu Shuya dirawat di rumah sakit dan selama itu juga sekalipun Kris tidak pernah pulang kerumah. Jangankan pulang, untuk menghubungi Zitao lewat telephon saja tidak pernah. Waktu besuk mereka pun sudah diatur, Zitao akan menjaga Shuya di siang hari sedangkan Kris di malam hari, sehingga tidak mungkin mereka akan bertemu secara kebetulan.

Di dalam kesendiriannya, Zitao baru menyadari jika sesungguhnya dia begitu bergantung pada Kris. Memang selama ini gadis itu selalu membual ingin pergi dan ingin pergi dari kehidupan Kris. Namun setelah Kris benar-benar menghilang dari hidupnya seperti sekarang Zitao merasa separuh jiwanya menghilang.

Tak jarang karena kesulitan tidur di malam hari Zitao mulai merenungkan semua kehidupannya. Zitao ingat-ingat lagi bagaimana kehidupan mereka selama 6 tahun menjalani rumah tangga berdua. Setelah mengingat semuanya Zitao langsung menangis karena sekalipun Kris tidak pernah memperlakukannya dengan buruk. Kris begitu menyayangi Zitao, justru sebaliknya Zitaolah yang tidak pernah bersikap baik pada Kris. Zitao selalu menolak semua perhatian Kris dan bersikap ketus pada suaminya itu. Zitao menyesal, andai ia punya kesempatan ingin rasanya ia mengulang semuanya.

"Kris belum menghubungimu juga?"tanya Mr. Huang pada putrinya saat mereka berdua keluar dari ruang rawat Shuya. Hari ini sang Ayah memang datang untuk menjenguk Shuya.

Zitao menggeleng lesu,"Belum Papa, mungkin selamanya dia tidak akan memaafkanku,"jawab Zitao.

Mr. Huang memandang Zitao dengan penuh kasih, diraihnya pundak putrinya itu dan memeluknya dengan erat,"Bersabarlah sayang, yang kutahu Kris begitu mencitaimu,"hibur sang Ayah.

Zitao sedikit tersentak dan memandang wajah sang Ayah serius,"Papa, apa Papa tahu sesuatu, kenapa dulu Kris memaksa untuk menikahiku setelah Jiji meninggal?"desak Zitao penasaran.

Mr. Huang terdiam sebentar dan menghela nafas berat,"Mungkin memang sudah waktunya kau tahu semuanya Zi, sekarang kau sudah dewasa,"

"Maksud Papa apa?"sentak Zitao,"Rahasia apa yang aku tidak tahu?"

"Kita cari tempat duduk dulu Zi, tidak baik kita berbicara di sini,"ajak sang Ayah sambil menuntun jalan menuju Kantin dan diikuti oleh Zitao dari belakang.

Setelah mereka sampai di kantin Rumah Sakit mereka segera mencari tempat duduk kosong yang ada.

"Papa, ayo cepat jelaskan padaku, sebenarnya ada apa?"Zitao terdengar tidak sabaran.

"Zi, sebenarnya selama ini kau salah paham pada Kris, Kris tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan,"jelas sang Ayah.

"Maksud Papa apa?"sentak Zitao,"Tolong jangan berbelit-belit,"

"Dari awal yang Kris cintai adalah Kau bukan Likun,"jawab Mr. Huang.

"Aku sudah tahu,"jawab Zitao tenang, karena dia sudah membaca semua diary Likun.

"Benarkah?"balas sang Ayah,"Lalu apa kau tahu jika Papa dan Jijimu yang memberi persyaratan pada Kris untuk menikahi Likun lebih dulu agar bisa bersama denganmu?"

"Apa?!"sentak Zitao tak percaya,"B-bukankah itu semua rencana licik Kris untuk mendapatkanku dengan menggunakan Likun Ji sebagai batu loncatan?"tanya Zitao terbata, ya setahu Zitao Kris sengaja menikahi Likun untuk bisa dekat dengan Zitao, selama ini Zitao selalu berangggapan karena Kris tahu Likun mencintainya maka Kris memanfaatkan situasi itu untuk mendapatkan Zitao melalui Likun.

Mr. Huang menggeleng,"Tidak Zi, Kris tidak pernah berniat jahat seperti yang kau kira,"

"B-bohong.."Zitao terlihat sangat terguncang hingga kehilangan kata-kata,

"Saat itu Likun sudah divonis tidak akan berumur lama, lalu malam itu Likun menangis di depan Papa jika dia punya satu impian yang belum terwujud. Yaitu hidup bersama orang yang ia Cintai, Kris. Likun tahu Kris hanya tertarik padamu maka Likun memanfaatkan keadaan agar bisa mendapatkan Kris dengan imbalan dirimu, karena Likun sendiri tahu dia tidak akan berumur lama."

"Bohong, hiks..Papa pasti bohong,"Zitao mulai menangis, gadis itu tak kuasa menahan air matanya lagi.

"Papa tidak bohong Zi, dan Papa juga ikut andil dalam masalah ini karena Papa yang mengancam Kris, dia tidak akan bisa memilikimu selamanya jika dia tidak menikahi Likun lebih dulu,"lanjut Mr. Huang.

Zitao tidak menyahut, justru isak tangisnya semakin keras.

"Saat itu Papa tidak punya pilihan Zi, apapun akan Papa lakukan agar impian terakhir Likun bisa terkabul. Papa hanya ingin Likun beristirahat dengan tenang. Walaupun Papa sadar hal itu akan menyakiti putri Papa yang lain. Maafkan Papa Zitao, maafkan Papa.."sesal sang Ayah bersungguh-sungguh.

"Lalu, Kris begitu saja menyetujui persyaratan itu?"tanya Zitao dengan suara parau dan mata yang sembab.

Mr. Huang hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban,"Kris menyetujuinya karena ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Menolak Likun sama saja ia tidak akan memiliku selamanya,"jelas sang Ayah lagi dan tangis Zitao semakin pecah. Zitao benar-benar tidak menyangka jika perasaan Kris begitu besar padanya.

.

.

.

Kris hanya diam sama sekali tak menyentuh makan siangnya. Saat ini Pria tampan itu sedang berada di sebuah cafe bersama Xianggen sahabat karibnya. Niat hati mengajak teman agar ia bernafsu makan namun tetap saja Kris tidak bisa makan di saat sperti ini.

"Sudahlah Kris menyerah saja. Kau tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari Zitao, lagipula sudah satu bulan kalian tidak bertemu,"ujar Xianggen memberi saran karena tidak tega melihat keadaan Kris yang seperti tak punya penyemangat hidup.

"Satu bulan?"ulang Kris mengernyit,"Kami baru berpisah satu minggu,"imbuh Kris tak terima dan Xianggen justru terkekeh.

"Aku tahu kalau kalian baru berpisah selama satu minggu, tapi wajahmu itu Kris, wajah orang yang ditinggal istrinya selama sebulan,"kelakar Xianggen seraya bergurau,"Baru seminggu tapi kau sudah seperti mayat hidup seperti ini, menyerah sajalah Kris."

"Aku tidak bisa.."balas Kris.

"Kenapa?"sentak Xianggen,"Kau takut akan membencinya? Mana mungin Kris kau bisa membencinya hanya karena ketidaksengajaannya seperti ini, padahal kau tetap bertahan mencintainya selama 6 th walaupun Zitao selalu bersikap buruk padamu,"

"Tapi ini berbeda _Dude_, kami hampir kehilangan Shuya,"erang Kris seperti frustasi.

"Kris, penarkah kau berfikir mungkin saja musibah ini adalah cara Tuhan untuk mempersatukan kalian?"tanya Xianggen,"Mungkin ini memang saat yang tepat untuk memperbaiki hubungan kalian, bukankah kemarin kau bilang Zitao menolak kau pergi?"

Kris terdiam, yang dikatan Xianggen memang benar. Sebenarnya Kris juga tidak menyangka jika Zitao bisa sehisteris itu saat Kris memutuskan pergi.

"Bukankah ini lucu?"ujar Xianggen ringan dan Kris menoleh seketika.

"Aku masih ingat saat jaman kuliah dulu dan kita bertamu ke rumah Likun. Diperjalanan pulang kau tisak bisa diam karena terlalu bersemangat menceritakan bocah manis yang ada di rumah itu,"terang Xianggen,"Saat itu aku tidak pernah menyangka jika di masa depan kau akan benar-benar menikah dengan Zitao, Ya... walaupun memang banyak kejadian tak menyenangkan sebelum kau berhasil menikahinya,"

"Dan aku harus berterima kasih atas kejadian tak menyenangkan itu karena aku mendapatkan Shuya,"balas Kris dan Xianggen tertegun.

"Kris?'

"Aku menyayangi Shuya, aku tetap menyayanginya walaupun Shuya tidak lahir dari orang yang kucintai. Karena itu sulit sekali rasanya untuk menemui Zitao saat ini."jawab Kris,"Aku tahu Zitao tidak sepenuhnya bersalah disini, namun tetap saja aku belum bisa bersikap biasa padanya,"

"Jangan keras kepala Kris, temui Zitao. Anak itu masih labil, aku takut nantinya Zitao justru berbuat yang tidak-tidak,"

"Aku tahu, aku juga sangat menghawatirkannya.,"desah Kris lemah.

.

.

.

Malam bergulir dengan cepat, namun Zitao masih tetap di rumah sakit. Ia sengaja menunggu kedatangan suaminya itu karena Zitao begitu merindukannya. Zitao memilih bersembunyi dibalik tembok pembatas lorong menuju ruang rawat Shuya. Zitao memutuskan untuk melihat Kris dari jauh saja karena Zitao takut Kris masih marah padanya.

Setelah apa yang diceritakan Ayahnya tadi siang Zitao terus menerus menyalahkan dirinya karena berbuat tidak adil pada Kris. Zitao akui dia memang naif namun ia benar-benar tidak menyangka Kris begitu menyayanginya sampai seperti itu.

Tak lama berselang akhirnya orang yang ditunggu datang juga. Kring datang dari arah berlawanan hingga tak menyadari keberadaan Zitao. Kris begitu saja masuk ke ruang rawat Zitao tanpa menaruh curiga sedikitpun. Saat pintu tertutup dan Kris menghilang dari pandangannya Zitao mulai terduduk dan bersandar lemah pada tembok lorong Rumah Sakit. Isakannya mulai terdengar, Zitao tidak menyangka hanya dengan melihat Kris baik-baik saja bisa membuatnya emosional seperti ini. Setelah puas menangis seorang diri akhirnya Zitao memutuskan untuk pulang saja.

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga Zitao sampai di rumah. Dengan langkah yang tidak terlalu bersemangat Zitao menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamarnya, rasa sepi langsung menyeruak dan Zitao hampir saja menjatuhkan air matanya lagi. Gadis bermata panda itu lansung menuju meja riasnya dan membuka laci, diambilnya Diary Likun dan dibacanya ulang dengan tekun.

_...hanya Zitao yang diingkan Kris..._

_...aku tahu Kris begitu mencintai Zitao..._

_..aku harap Zitao tidak ada, agar Kris hanya melihatku saja..._

_...aku begitu cemburu, Kris terlalu mencintai Zitao.._

_...adakah sedikit saja rasa cinta untukku, rasa cinta yang bukan milik Zitao..._

_...sebenarnya aku tahu, sekeras apapun aku tidak bisa menghalangi rasa cinta Kris pada Zitao..._

Lembar demi lembar Zitao baca ulang tulisan Likun, dan Zitao tersadar bahwa tak selembarpun dari halaman Diary itu yang tidak menyebutkan bahwa Kris begitu mencintai Zitao. Kris tidak bersalah disini, karena Cinta tidak pernah salah. Hanya keadaanlah yang membuat Kris harus melakukan hal yang sesungguhnya tidak ia inginkan. Lagi-lagi air mata Zitao menetes, selama ini Zitao selalu membaca Diary Likun lewat sudut pandang kakak perempuannya itu. Tidak sekalipun Zitao membacanya dengan mempertimbangkan sudut pandang Kris seperti hari ini. Zitao bersalah, dan gadis itu sungguh-sungguh menyesal dengan apa yang tengah terjadi sekarang.

.

.

.

Sementara itu dirumah sakit, Kris masih setia duduk di samping ranjang Shuya sambil menggenggam tangan lemah putrinya itu.

"Cepatlah sembuh sayang, agar kita bertiga bisa bersama-sama lagi,"ujar Kris penuh harap. Rasanya saat ini Kris sudah hampir mencapai batasnya, seolah sewaktu-waktu Kris bisa lari ke rumah dan memeluk Zitao erat. Kris tidak bohong, ia begitu mencintai Zitao. Jika boleh jujur Kris sesungguhnya tidak pernah bisa berjauhan dengan Zitao.

.

.

.

"Zitao, ayolah makan sedikit!"bujuk Jia memaksa saat melihat Zitao tidak menyentuh makanannnya barang sedikitpun. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di Kantin kampus untuk makan siang.

Zitao hanya menggeleng,"Aku tidak nafsu makan,"

"Zitao, jangan sperti ini. Kau tidak boleh sampai sakit,"imbuh Fei ikut memaksa. Gadis cantik itu begitu mengkhawatirkan Zitao yang akhir-akhir ini terlihat pucat dan tidak bertenaga.

"Zitao kalau kau sakit, nanti siapa yang akan menjaga Shuya?"desak Jia tidak mau menyerah untuk memaksa sahabatnya.

Bukannya menjawab Zitao justru menjatuhkan air matanya tanpa suara. Dengan cepat Zitao menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangan. Rasanya dadanya sesak sekali tak terbendung.

"Astaga sayang, kenapa kau malah menangis?!"Dengan cepat Jia menarik Zitao ke dalam pelukan, Fei sibuk meenggenggam tangan sahabatnya itu untuk menenangkannya.

"Apa Kris akan membuangku?"tanya Zitao dengan suara parau.

"Sssttt sayang kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"Jia terdengar ikut sedih, diusapnya punggung Zitao sayang.

"Sudah seminggu ini dia tidak pulang...Kris sudah tidak perduli padaku..."ujar Zitao pilu.

"Zitao dengarkan aku,"sentak Fei tegas dan Zitao menoleh pada sahabatnya itu seraya menghapus air matanya.

"Katakan yang sejujurnya, apa sekarang kau sudah jatuh cinta pada Kris?"desak Fei.

Jia melepas pelukannya dan membantu Zitao untuk duduk dengan benar,"Zi, katakan saja yang sejujurnya.."Jia ikut memaksa Zitao secara halus seraya menyingkap rambut Zitao yang lengket di pipi karena air mata.

"Aku..aku..."Sepertinya Zitao sedikit ragu.

"Tidak usah malu Zitao, walaupun selama ini kau mengaku pada kami membenci Kris tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan jika perasaanmu berubah,"Fei lagi-lagi membujuk Zitao.

"Aku mencintai Kris..."Akhirnya kata-kata itu lolos juga dari mulut Zitao, ada rasa lega yang menyapa hati gadis cantik itu setelah mengatakannya.

"Sejak kapan?"tanya Fei lagi,"Apa kau menyadarinya setelah Kris pergi?"

Zitao menggeleng,"Aku menyadarinya sudah cukup lama, tapi aku ragu untuk mengakuinya karena aku merasa Kris tidak benar-benar menyukai. Aku takut dia hanya terobsesi padaku saja,"

"Astaga Zitao, kami yang orang lain saja tahu jika Kris mencintaimu dengan tulus, dari mana datangnya fikiran jika Kris hanya terobsesi padamu itu?"keluh Fei tidak habis pikir.

Zitao terisak lagi, tiba-tiba saja gadis itu bangkit berdiri hingga mengejutkan kedua sahabatnya.

"Zitao kau mau kemana?"sentak Jia

"Aku mau kerumah sakit, sudah waktunya aku menjaga Shuya,"jawab Zitao cepat dan bergegas melangkah, namun baru beberapa langkah menjauh tiba-tiba saja Zitao ambruk tepat di depan mata Jia dan Fei.

"ZITAO!"pekik keduanya terkejut

.

.

.

Rasanya Zitao sudah tertidur terlalu lama, kepalanya terasa berat dan kedua bola matanya enggan untuk terbuka. Namun Zitao harus bangun, dia harus menjaga Shuya, maka alam bawah sadarnya memaksakan diri untuk bangun. Secara perlahan Zitao mencoba untuk membuka matanya, Zitao mengernyit sedikit saat cahaya lampu tiba-tiba menyapa penglihatannya.

"Zitao,"panggil suara yang begitu ia kenal, maka seketika itu juga Zitao memaksa kedua matanya untuk terbuka, dan benar saja Kris kini berada di sampingnya. Kris berada di jangkauan pandangannya.

"K-Kris..."panggil Zitai lirih

"Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak Zi, tubuhmu masih lemah,"cegah Kris cepat saat ia melihat Zitao tiba-tiba bangun dari tidurnya. Namun sepertinya Zitao memaksa hingga Kris menjadi kelingpungan. Dan pemuda itu hanya bisa terpaku di tempat saat tiba-tiba Zitao menghambur ke pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku Kris, maafkan aku...hiks!"racau Zitao sambil memeluk Kris begitu erat. Ia tidak perduli jika Kris akan menolaknha tapi yang pasti Zitao harus mengungkapkan semuanya.

"Tolong jangan acuhkan aku..hiks, kau boleh marah padaku, kau boleh membentakku, memukulku atau apapun tapi jangan mengacuhkanku..."lanjut Zitao sesenggukan sedangkan Kris masih terdiam, belum mau membalas pelukan Zitao.

"Kumohon jangan diam saja..Kris aku tidak bisa begini,..hiks, aku tidak bisa jika kau tidak ada.."Zitao belum mau menyerah, walaupun kini gadis itu sedikit ketakutan karena Kris tidak juga membalas pelukannya.

"Kris bicaralah..maafkan aku,..aku...aku..."Zitao ingin mengatakannya namun lagi-lagi kata-kata itu tersangkut ditenggorokan. Kris berada dipelukannya sekarang, tidak ada moment yang lebih baik dari ini namun Zitao lagi-lagi mengacaukan kesempatannya. Zitao hampir saja menangis meraung saat Kris dengan paksa melepas pelukannya.

Kris memaksa Zitao untuk menatap wajahnya,"Kenapa kau minta maaf?"tanya Kris datar.

"Karena aku bersalah..."jawab Zitao parau.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu,"lanjut Kris masih memandang Zitao.

"Tapi kau pergi, itu tandanya kau menyalahkanku.."

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku pergi?"

"Aku tidak bisa..aku tidak bisa Kris..."

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa?"Kris semakin mendesak Zitao tanpa gadis itu sadari.

"Karena aku mencintaimu.."jawab Zitao tanpa sadar, dan Kris tersenyum lembut tanpa sepengetahuan gadis itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Zitao,"balas Kris lembut dan Zitao tersentak, kedua matanya membola. Saat ia sadar telah menyatakan cinta pada Kris, Zitao seketika menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan dengan panik.

Kris semakin tersenyum melihat tingkah Zitao dan langsung membawa gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya,"Aku juga mencintaimu.."ulang Kris dengan yakin. Dan Zitao hanya bisa meneteskan air mata bahagia di pelukan Kris.

.

.

.

Malam itu Kris mengantar Zitao pulang ke rumah dulu sebelum ia kembali ke rumah sakit. Setelah selesai menyelimuti Zitao dan bersiap pergi, istrinya itu justru menahan lengannya hingga mau tidak mau Kris harus menoleh pada Zitao kembali.

"Ada apa Zi, apa kau memerlukan sesuatu?"tanya Kris bingung.

Zitao terlihat gugup entah mengapa,"Emm Kris, aku ingat Shuya pernah bilang ingin punya adik untuk kado ulang tahunnya, aku...aku ingin mengabulkannya..bolehkah?"tanya Zitao ragu sekaligus malu, pipinya terasa memanas seketika. Untuknya yang selalu menolak disentuh Kris bukanlah hal mudah bagi Zitao untuk memulai lebih dulu

Kris meraih tangan Zitao yang menahan lengannya dan menggenggamnya lembut,"Lain kali saja Zi, sekarang kau butuh istirahat,"tolak Kris secara halus.

"Tidak!"sentak Zitao saat Kris sepertinya akan menjauh lagi,"Kumohon..siapa tahu Shuya akan segera bangun jika mendengar aku hamil,"Zitao tetap bersikeras. Gadis itu mengerti ternyata seperti ini rasanya di tolak. Membuat Zitao semakin merasa bersalah karena selalu menolak Kris secara kasar selama ini.

"Zi, kau butuh istirahat. Kata dokter daya tahan tubuhmu melemah, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk melakukan itu,"jelas Kris mencoba memberi pengertian lagi. Kris bukannya tidak ingin hanya saja pemuda itu lebih memilih mengutamakan kesehatan Zitao.

Namun sepertinya Zitao menangkap niat baik Kris berbeda. Gadis itu merasa mungkin benar Kris sudah tidak menginginkannya lagi karena apa yang telah menimpa Shuya. Buktinya seminggu lebih Kris tidak pulang dan sekarang walaupun Zitao yang memulai Kris pun tetap tidak mau. Kris akan membuangnya adalah ketakutan Zitao terbesar saat ini.

"Lekaslah tidur, aku akan segera ke rumah sakit untuk menemani Shuya,"pamit Kris seraya menarik selimut hingga ke pangkal leher Zitao.

"Jangan pergi!"sentak Zitao sambil menyingkap selimut dan bangkit untuk duduk membuat Kris lagi-lagi mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi.

"Zitao mengertilah, aku harus menemani Shuya siapa tahu tiba-tiba dia tersadar,"Kris masih mencoba bersabar menghadapi Zitao.

Zitao menggeleng keras,"Aku ingin melakukannya sekarang.,,aku ingin melakukannya sekarang!"dengan sedikit merajuk dan terdengar putus asa Zitao membuka satu persatu kancing piamanya dengan tangan bergetar.

Kris tersentak, ternyata Zitao tidak main-main dengan ucapannya,"Zitao tenanglah!"Kris berusaha menghentikan aksi Zitao karena pemuda itu tahu kini emosi istrinya sedang tidak stabil.

"Aku tidak ingin berhenti, aku ingin kau menyentuhku sekarang juga Wu Yifan!"terlihat sekali Zitao tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya, rasa takut Kris tidak menginginkan dirinya lagi terlalu menguasai Zitao. Dan Kini Zitao sudah berhasil melepas pakaiannya sendiri. Menatap lurus pada Kris seolah menantang.

Kris juga laki-laki, sudah pasti dia tidak akan lari dari keadaan. Maka pemuda itu pun menarik tengkuk Zitao dan langsung menciumnya dalam. Dengan satu gerakan Kria menjatuhkan tubuh Zitao hingga kini mereka terbaring di ranjang dengan Kris yang menggagahi Zitao. Setelah beberapa lama berselang Kris menyudahi ciumannya dan berbisik lirih.

"Kau tahu bagaimana aku Zitao, kau tahu aku tidak akan bersikap lembut meskipun kau sakit kan?"tanya Kris sedikit menyesal, karena ia menyentuh Zitao yang sedang sakit.

Zitao hanya mengangguk, dia yang paling tahu jika Kris adalah orang yang paling baik yang pernah ia temui kecuali di atas ranjang. Kris bisa menjelma menjadi orang yang sangat berbeda, maka Zitao akan mengerang jika memang itu terasa sakit.

Kris benar-benar menguasahi Zitao, seolah pemuda itu tidak mengizinkan Zitao untuk mengambil nafas barang sedetikpun. Dan karena ini permintaan Zitao semuanya jadi terasa lebih baik. Kulit bergesekan, erangan Zitao yang tak mau berhenti dan Kris yang terus menekan. Seolah mereka benar-benar melebur menjadi satu.

Zitao tidak pernah merasa selega dan sebahagia ini, Kris dipelukannya, Tidak sekalipun dulu Zitao pernah berfikir bahwa ia akan begitu ketakutan untuk ditinggalkan Kris.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya Kris tinggal di rumah hingga pagi menjelang. Hati kecilnya berharap semoga saja tidak terjadi apa-apa pada Shuya. Di tengah kekawatirannya pada putrinya Kris juga merasa lega karena Zitao kini sudah menerimanya seutuhnya. Lebih membhagiakan lagi saat Zitao membuka mata hal pertama yang gadis itu lakukan adalah memeluk Kris dengan erat.

"Hei, tidak biasanya kau bermanja-manja seperti ini?"tanya Kria sambil membalas pelukan Zitao.

"Karena aku ingin, memangnya tidak boleh?"Sepertinya sifat asli Zitao muncul kembali, nada suaranya tetap pedas seperti biasa.

"Tentu saja boleh, kau boleh memelukku sesuka hatimu,"

"Apa kau akan ke rumah sakit?"tanya Zitao

"Ya, setelah berbenah aku akan segera ke Rumah sakit,"jawab Kris

"Aku ikut!"sentak Zitao cepat.

"Tidak perlu Zi, wanita yang sedang hamil muda tidak boleh terlalu kelelahan, kau dirumah saja untuk istirahat,"

Zitao mengernyit sambil melepas pelukannya dan memandang Kris heran,"Kau ini bagaimana, mana mungkin aku langsung bisa hamil jika baru semalam kita melakukannya?"

Zitao semakin heran saat ia melihat Kris justru tersenyum lembut,"Istriku yang cantik, kau bahkan tidak menyadari perubahan dalam tubuhmu.."ujar Kris sambil menangkup wajah Zitao dengan kedua tangannya.

"Apa maksudmu, aku tidak mengerti?"Zitao merasa kebingungan sekarang.

"Saat ini kau sedang hamil Zitao, itu kenapa kemarin kau sampai pingsan,"jelas Kris lembut.

Zitao mengernyit, otaknya sedang memproses apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dia hamil? Dan itu alasan kenapa kemarin ia pingsan? Jika begitu untuk apa semalam dia memohon-mohon pada Kris untuk menyetubuhinya. Setelah sadar dengan apa yang terjadi Zitao langsung bangkit untuk duduk tak perduli dengan selimut yang kini melorot di depannya.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu aku hamil tapi tetap membiarkanku membuka baju untuk kau setubuhi semalam?"Zitao terdengar tidak terima dan merajuk.

Kris hanya terkekeh dan ikut bangkit duduk,"Aku sudah menghentikanmu tapi kau tidak mau dengar kan?"

"Tapi kau tidak bilang jika aku sudah hamil!"Zitao masih terdengar tidak puas. Rasanya malu sekali jika mengingat semua kejadian semalam"Ahhh tidak aku malu sekali!"Zitao menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kedua tangan

"Sudahlah tidak perlu disesali, lagipula tidak setiap hari kau mau membuka baju untukku,"ujar Kris membela diri.

"Dasar jahat, kau tega sekali!"Zitao masih saja merajuk karena masih tidak mau menerima kenyataan dia harus memohon-mohon untuk disentuh.

Kris lagi-lagi hanya terkekeh sampai akhirnya suara ponsel menghentikan tawanya. Kris sedikit mengernyit saat ia melihat nama sang ibu di layar ponsel.

"Ya Ibu, ada apa menghubungiku pagi-pagi seperti ini?"tanya Kris.

_"Kris kau ini dimana?"_sentak sang Ibu,"_Shuya sudah sadar tapi kau malah sulit untuk dihubungi!"_keluh sang Ibu kesal.

"Apa, Shuya sudah sadar?!"

.

.

.

Zitao tanpa sadar berlari menuju ranjang Shuya saat dilihatnya sang putri tercinta sudah sadar. Rasa lega yang tak terbendung ini sungguh tidak bisa dibohongi. Zitao benar-benar bersyukur Shuya telah tersadar kembali.

"Sayang...sayang..."Zitao hampir tak mampu berucap apa-apa karena air mata keluar lebih dulu, dikecupnya seluruh wajah Shuya dengan penuh kasih. Zitao menatap putrinya itu dengan sayang.

"Mama.."panggil Shuya lirih,

"Iya ini Mama sayang, maafkan Mama karena Mama tidak menjemputmu dulu.."sesal Zitao sambil terisak. Dan putri kecilnya itu hanya mengusap-usap lengan Zitao pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa Mama, jangan menangis,"ujar Shuya lemah, sedangkan disisi ranjang yang lain Kris mengusap rambut Shuya dengan lembut. Rasanya sugguh lega luar biasa, keluarga kecilnya kini bisa berkumpul seperti sedia kala.

"Sebenarnya kau kemana semalaman, Ibu panik sekali saat tiba-tiba Rumah Sakit menghubungi Ibu karena kau tidak bisa dihubungi,"keluh Ibunya seolah berbisik.

"Aku sibuk membuat kado untuk ulang tahun Shuya, Ibu."jawab Kris ambigu.

"Apa?"sentak sang Ibu sambil mengernyit namun Kris justru tersenyum masigul.

"Kado yang sangat Shuya inginkan, jadi semalam aku sangat berusaha keras,"Kris hampir meledak tertawa saat mengatakan hal itu.

Dan sang Ibu tetap tidak bisa menangkap apa maksud Kris yang sesungguhnya.

.

.

.

Sudah dua minggu berlalu setelah kepulangan Shuya dari rumah sakit. Kehidupan mereka bertiga sudah kembali normal seperti semula. Apalagi kini Zitao tengah hamil, membuat suasana rumah menjadi lebih hangat daripada biasanaya. Malam itu sebelum tidur tiba-tiba saja Zitao menyodorkan sebuah Diary kepada Kris. Diary milik Likun, sumber dari segala masalah keluarga mereka.

"Kenapa kau memberikannya padaku?"tanya Kris heran.

Zitao menyamankan duduknya di ranjang,"Mulai sekarang aku ingin kau yang menyimpannya. Aku sudah tidak memerlukannya lagi"

Mendengar itu Kris memandang Zitao dalam,"Kenapa?"

"Seharusnya 6 tahun yang lalu aku tidak sembarangan membaca Diary milik Jiji. Karena aku tahu kebenaran itu tidak hanya satu, tergantung dari sudut pandang mana kita melihatnya.,"jawab Zitao sambil membalas tatapan Kris.

"Lalu?"

"Aku minta maaf padamu karena selama ini aku bersikap buruk. Aku selalu menilaimu melalui sudut pandang Jiji, tanpa memberimu kesempatan untuk menjelaskan semuanya,"

Kris hanya tersenyum maklum,"Itu bukan masalah, kau berada di sampingku sekarang adalah hal terindah yang pernah aku dapatkan,"jawab Kris bijak.

"Kris,"panggil Zitao dan pemuda itu menoleh.

"Aku mencintaimu..."terang Zitao lugas dan tanpa paksaan,"Mulai sekarang aku akan menebus semua kesalahanku selama 6 tahun dengan mencintaimu lebih besar dari yang bisa kau bayangkan,"ujar Zitao bersungguh-sungguh.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu lebih besar,"balas Kris tidak mau kalah

Dan Zitao hanya bisa tersenyum lembut, lama mereka saling berpandangan hingga wajah mereka berangsur-angsur mendekat. Kris memagut bibir Zitao dengan lembut dan mereka larut dalam rasa mereka yang membara.

.

.

.

6 tahun yang lalu sebenarnya Zitao belum selesai membaca Diary milik Likun saat pertama kali menemukannya karena Kris tiba-tiba datang. Tanpa sepengetahuan gadis bermata panda itu, Kris sengaja menyobek halaman terakhir Diary milik Likun dengan alasan agar Zitao tidak membenci saudara perempuannya.

_Aku kembalikan Kris padamu Zitao_

_Orang yang berhak mendapatkan cintanya._

_Maafkan Jiji.._

_Karena Jiji tega memperalat Kris demi keegoisan Jiji sendiri_

_Jiji memaksa Kris untuk menikahi Jiji lebih dulu _

_Jika dia tidak mau kehilanganmu selamanya.._

.

.

.

**TAMAT**

.

.

.

A/N

Well, akhirnya cerita ini berakhir disini juga

Gue mau ngucapin makasih buat para reader yang udah setia ma ff ini, yang udah follow, fav and komen

Jujur aja sebenarnya ff ini and Very like itu ff paling laku karena review setiap Chapternya pasti lebih dari 50 review, yang termasuk tinggi dibandingkan ff aku yang lain

Sebenarnya sayang mau end disini, tapi mo gimana dari awal plotnya emang udah aku setting begini

So guys, thanks for the love to this fic and see you soon on my another KrisTao fic

Love you~~

Love is 4 wow~~ woww-~~ walls

And lasty Congrats for our Jonginie, I'm very happy for him

Please be happy Jongin, you deserve all of the happiness in the world :')


End file.
